Ink Heart Painting Love With Blood
by Beezing
Summary: E se Edward Cullen nao tivesse aguentado a essência tentadora da novata? Bella Swan, agora uma nova vampira, conhecendo um mundo onde nada é mais uma fabula. Ink Heart - Painting love with blood
1. Prólogo

Prólogo - PoV Bella:

_Nunca vi a morte com medo. Nem havia parado para pensar em como isso aconteceria. Mortes na minha família haviam ocorrido bem antes deu sequer compreende-la. Sabia que ela viria de alguma forma, mas não desse jeito.  
Mas nunca pensei na imortalidade, nem cogitei na possibilidade de ver todos que eu amo indo embora enquanto eu permanecia nesse corpo novo demais, desconexo com o meu consciente.  
__  
E como em um paradoxo, eu viveria a minha morte para o resto da eternidade._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Not__a: __Minh__a nov__a fic, eu espero que gostem! Deixem reviews e eu posto o primeiro c__apítulo j__a hoje! =)_

_Beijos, geléi__as._


	2. Montro do Espelho

PoV - Edward

(Trecho de Midnight Sun)

"Eu tinha visto o mesmo rosto repetido em mente após mente sob todos os ângulos. Só uma garota humana normal. A excitação de sua chegada era cansativamente previsível – como mostrar um objeto brilhante a uma criança. (...) Edward Cullen.  
Reação de reflexo. Eu me virei para o som do meu nome sendo chamado, apesar de não estar realmente sendo chamado, só pensado.

Meus olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundo com um grande par de  
olhos humanos, cor-de-chocolate postos num rosto pálido, em forma de coração. Eu conhecia esse rosto, apesar de eu mesmo nunca tê-lo visto antes. Ele esteve em quase todas as cabeças humanas hoje. A nova aluna, Isabella Swan. Filha do chefe de policia da cidade, trazida para viver aqui sob uma nova situação de custódia. Bella. Ela corrigiu todos que usaram seu nome inteiro...

Olhei para longe, entediado. Me levou um segundo para perceber que não havia sido ela quem pensou no meu nome. (...) Era como se não houvesse ninguém sentado ao lado dela. (...)

Bella Swan andou pela brisa de ar quente que vinha do aquecedor na minha  
direção.O cheiro dela me acertou como uma bola, como um taco. Não tinha uma imagem violenta o suficiente para resumir a força do que aconteceu comigo naquele momento.

Naquele momento, eu não estava nada perto do humano que um dia eu fui; nem traço do pouco de humanidade que eu usava como máscara para me lembrar.  
Eu era um predador. Ela era minha presa. Não existia nada mais no mundo inteiro além desse fato.

A sede queimou minha garganta como fogo. Minha boca estava ressecada e  
desidratada. A onda fresca de veneno não fez nada para dissipar essa sensação. Meu estomago retorceu com a fome que era um eco da sede. Meus músculos se contraíram.

O rosto do monstro no espelho riu de mim.

Mas talvez eu pudesse resistir por uma hora. Uma hora. Apenas tempo suficiente para sair dessa sala cheia de vítimas, vítimas que talvez não precisassem ser vítimas.

(fim de trecho)

_Merda! _Eu me sentia vencido pelo monstro desacordado dentro de mim por séculos. Eu nao estava mais controlado, agia por puro instinto. O malígno sedutor predador.

- Prazer, sou Edward Cullen. - Falei com o resto de ar que tinha prendido por arrastados sessenta minutos. Cerrei os punhos ainda me controlando. Estamos em lugar público, eu forçava a me lembrar a cada segundo. O silêncio de sua mente nao me distraía. Insuportavelmente atrativo. - Você é Isabella, certo?

- Só... Bella. - Ela respondeu corando, como se tivesse repetido a mesma coisa durante o dia todo. Dei meu melhor sorriso... convidativo. O rubor em suas bochechas clamavam por mim.

- Posso te acompanhar até a próxima aula, Bella? - Ela piscou algumas vezes desnorteada e acenou com a cabeça. Essa fragil humana, iria ser facil demais.

Ela enrubesceu, encorajando cada vez mais o demônio dentro de mim. Fomos caminhando lado a lado, e eu, como já era de costume do predador, precisava seduzi-la.

- Qual sua próxima aula? – Perguntei perto do seu ouvido, ela estremeceu.

- Educação Física. – Ela falou com desdém. Parecia não gostar, e isso só facilitava meu trabalho.

- A quadra fica do lado de fora da escola. – Seu coração acelerou. Ela assentiu.

Puro instinto, eu a guiava por puro instinto. Nem pensamentos alheios eu ouvia mais, estava surdo e cego de sede. Caminhamos até a parte de trás da escola, ela começou a olhar confusa, mas não teve nenhuma reação. Parte de mim, parecia querer protege-la, mas no momento que me permiti respirar, o monstro falou mais alto.

Segurei sua cintura e tampei sua boca, em questão de milésimos, cravei meus dentes em sua jugular, sentindo a pulsação ajudar a jorrar o sangue em minha boca. Ao contrario de todos, ela não gritou, parecia que seria _predestinada_ aquilo.

Então, enquanto eu sentia o sangue quente e doce, ela apenas apertou meus ombros e me olhou assustada e com um fundo de decepção, ela ficava pálida a cada segundo, seus olhos chocolates ficando com um olhar vago, e eu não conseguia saber o que ela sentia, por ser muda mentalmente, eu lembrei de Carlisle e então escutei Alice atrás de mim – Edward! Não! -, soltei a humana, caída quase desacordada.

Alice prendeu a respiração e ajoelhou ao lado do corpo da menina, quase sem sangue. Os outros chegaram aos poucos. Muitas vozes ao mesmo tempo, de reprovação, xingamentos, menos o de Bella, agora fraca, deitada no chão, escorrendo uma lagrima no canto dos olhos.

- Vem, vamos leva-la daqui, rápido! – Alice gritava. Jasper chegava com o Jeep e colocamos ela no carro.

Bella começou a tremer e falar coisas desconexas e a se encolher. Logicamente, o efeito da dor, da queimação, o veneno tomando conta de seu corpo.

Eles entraram no carro, e eu saí correndo floresta a dentro, relembrando tudo que tinha acontecido. Tudo tão confuso. O monstro, e agora eu havia decepcionado a minha família, e a base de tudo construímos, os olhares de ódio e frustração dos meus irmãos. E por fim, Bella, com sua mente bloqueada para mim, agora vampira?

Escutei um barulho atrás de mim. "Edward!". Me escute. Temos que providenciar um acidente, venha." Eu diminui a velocidade e ele chegou ao meu lado.

A raiva o ódio e a repulsa tomavam conta de mim. E agora tínhamos que ver as evidências. Emmett pensava em batida de carro, a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.  
Mas como? Como eu consegui resistir ao frenesi tentador?

A escola ainda vazia no estacionamento, o expediente escolar ainda não havia acabado, então pegar o carro de Bella e jogar contra uma parede de concreto a cinco simples metros de distancia da escola foi fácil.

Emmett tentava não pensar em nada enquanto fazíamos isso. Nem eu falava. "Eu te entendo, já me ocorreu uma vez" – Ele tentou, depois de algum tempo. Eu rosnei, ele se calou.

- Eles a levaram para Carlisle no hospital. Vem, vamos.

Corremos pela floresta a fim de cortar caminho e chegar o mais rápido possível no hospital. Recobrei os sentidos na porta grande de vidro com a faixa vermelha escrita Emergência. Ao longe avistei Alice e fui em sua direção, a imagem de Bella na cabeça dela me causou calafrios, como se isso fosse possível, pensei amargo.

Carlisle estava logo ao lado, e não me encarava. Analisei seus pensamentos. Um turbilhão de remédios e sedativos, a prendiam em um profundo sono sem dor. Eu olhei para a humana fraca e sem cor naquela ala privada do hospital e me senti covarde, enojado. Ataduras em seu corpo, para um melhor fingimento, perfeitamente executadas.

Os pensamentos se misturavam em um complexidade sem nexo. E se juntavam aos meus pensamentos contra mim mesmo.

"Você vai ter que tomar uma decisão, meu filho." – Pensou Carlisle. Eu o fitei confuso. Ele sinalizou com a mão para que eu o acompanhasse. Eu olhei para Bella e voltei a encara-lo.

- Va, Edward. Eu vou ficar ao lado dela por agora. – Disse Alice.

- Não poupe os pensamentos, quero vigia-la o tempo todo. – ela assentiu e eu segui para o escritório de Carlisle.

Ele estava sentado em frente a mesa, terminando de escrever um falso relatório do acidente de carro de Bella. Eu torci a cara em auto-desprezo.

- Que decisões seriam essas, Carlisle? – Eu disse tentando vasculhar sua mente, que estava concentrada no que estava fazendo.

- Você sabe o destino dela agora, meu filho. Em poucos dias, ela vai ser uma de nós. Mas você a transformou, e eu não posso tirar esse cargo de você. Foi muita irresponsabilidade.

Eu não me permitia falar. Eu ouviria tudo de todos, calado. Eu merecia isso.

- De uma forma ou de outra, ela pode conviver conosco, ou ser uma nômade. Você sabe disso. Mas para que ela seja civilizada, vai precisar aprender como se portar, e se controlar. – Ela pode ser como nós, ou...

- Não. – Respondi em um átimo, vendo a segunda opção. – Ela ficara conosco, e depois se desejar, pode tomar seu próprio rumo. Eu não posso deixar que ela seja "educada" pelos Volturi.

- Entenda, Edward: nosso modo de vida e completamente diferente dos demais. A decisão de qual tipo de sangue tomar, estará nas mãos dela. Essa fase inicial, é que é preciso de auxilio.

- E se ela quiser ficar conosco?

- Isso ela poderá decidir depois. Não podemos recusar agora a sua natureza. O normal seria o sangue humano, e nenhum clã mais civilizado que eles.

Um rosnado ecoou em meu peito. Eu não queria deixa-la ir. Eu precisava me desculpar, eu queria vê-la como uma de nós e faze-la entender tudo, eu precisava do seu perdão para continuar a minha eternidade com o mínimo de dignidade. Se ela fosse, essa chance seria perdida.

Eu esperava escutar seus pensamentos, agora sendo vampira, e queria entende-la.

- Edward. – disse Rosalie entrando no escritório, enquanto eu me rebocava dos pensamentos perdidos. – Já avisei na escola do acidente.

Ela me permitiu ler sua mente e ver as respostas de pânico e pavor dos superiores escolar. De acordo com ela, estávamos saindo mais cedo da escola para uma escalada em família, e encontramos Bella já acidentada.

- E Charlie? – perguntei.

- Jasper esta indo a delegacia agora.

- Não pode demorar, é capaz de termos que aplicar mais quantidades de forte sedativos para ela não acordar na presença do pai. – apontou Carlisle. – Só vou permitir uma breve visita.

- E depois? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Coma pode ser demorado, dependendo da gravidade. Os arquivos de acidentes cranianos que levaram ao coma, são poucos nesse hospital, e falsificar um raio-x, ainda não é possível.

- Sim. Eu concordo, mas e quando Bella realmente acordar? – perguntei. – Não vamos poder mantê-la sedada para sempre.

"Essa decisão sera sua, como eu disse. Você a transformou, e tomara responsabilidade por seus atos." Eu trinquei os dentes.

- Ora, parem de conversar assim. – falou Rosalie nervosa.

- Ela ficara conosco. – Falei e ela bufou.

- Sabe que receberemos visitas deles, não é?

- Estou ciente disso também.

"Foi muita idiotice, Edward." – ela pensou.

- Eu sei. – concordei. – Carlisle, levando em conta o coma demorado, Bella ainda sim, demorara para conseguir visitar o pai.

- Isso, ela vai escolher. Se desejar continuar conosco, como você decidiu, poderá visitar o pai em pouco tempo, caso consiga se esforçar. E aos poucos recuperando o que perdeu. Se não, sua morte vai ser dada.

Uma visão de Alice, tirou todos os meus pensamentos dali. Bella se contorcia, com os dentes trincados, e isso aconteceria em poucos minutos. Ela estava consciente, Alice podia prever, mas os remédios não a deixavam ter reação.

- Carlisle! – ele me olhou, compreendendo.

Saímos correndo para a sala onde se encontrava Bella. Ela começava a tamborilar os dedos das mãos, e seu maxilar rígido. Carlisle rapidamente injetou morfina e mais alguns sedativos direto em seu peito, agora branco, como eu. Ela ainda tremeu um pouco, mas logo cessou.

Eu havia destruído a vida e o futuro dessa humana, por um ato de fraqueza. Ela já estava em um processo avançado, e não tinha mais volta. E porque eu ainda não ouvir se sentia dor?

Seu rosto sem expressão, me causou um sentimento vazio e depressivo. Queria poder abraça-la e me desculpar por um tempo indeterminado. Ela teria esse tempo, só eu não sabia se seria ao meu lado.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nota: como eu prometi, aí esta o primeiro capítulo, dependendo do número de reviews, eu posto mais amanha. Preciso de um incentivo para postar e escrever mais, entao, dêem seu pitaco. Mesmo sendo só um *maaaais*, pra eu saber +/- o n° de pessoas, ok?

Beijos, geléias ^^


	3. Despertando

Charlie havia acabado de sair do hospital, com o pesar de sua filha estar em coma, com um traumatismo craniano. A desculpa de transmiti-la pra um hospital mais especializado, longe das redondezas de Forks tinha dado certo.

É, claro. Assim, como Alice previu, ele não poderia se dar o luxo de visitar a filha em outro estado por conta de seu cargo no trabalho. Mas isso não cessaria a sua vontade de ir lá todos os fins de semana após o curto expediente. Enquanto isso, seu corpo era levado para nossa casa, perto das montanhas, adentrando a floresta.

Caberia a Bella decidir se iria ser declarado seu estado de óbito. Já fazia três dias desde que ela foi mordida por mim, e ela não acordava. Preocupava a todos o que se passava com ela. Eu não mais caçava, ia a escola ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

Passava dias e noites ao lado de seu corpo, esperando uma resposta, um movimento de seu corpo, uma palavra da sua mente. Nada. Era tudo um vazio incessante e torturante.

_"Edward, ela vai acordar em algumas horas."_ Eu escutei Alice pensando, enquanto entrava em casa com Jasper. Eu senti uma pontada na boca do meu estômago oco. O receio do ódio desse pequeno ser humano, era descomunal.

Ela entrou no quarto devagar.

- Já entendi, Alice. – respondi ao seu pensamento de querer explicar para Bella, ela mesma o ocorrido.  
- Mas eu não consigo ver o que ela decidiu fazer. – eu tentei escutar e ver sua mente. Mas era como se Bella tivesse ficado apagada. Um nada.  
- Ela pode não ter decidido nada ainda. – concluí.

Eu havia por muitas vezes, explicado. Mas não sabia se ela tinha consciência das palavras explicadas. Seria muito confuso para ela, assim como foi para mim.

Eu expliquei a minha história para ela, velando seu corpo a cada minuto. A diferença é que Carlisle não era um monstro, e ela não estava a beira da morte, como eu estava na época.  
Eu não estava disposto a sair dali. Mas provavelmente seria melhor não ter o assassino ao seu lado, te receptando para um novo mundo.  
Eu levantei e desci as escadas. Parei na porta por um momento e avisei a Alice.

- Vou caçar. Não prive seus pensamentos e visões de mim. Estarei por perto.

Eu sabia que ela ouviria. Saí, fechei a porta e comecei a correr pela floresta escura, passando pelo borrão de folhagens a minha volta.

PoV Bella

_Nunca me prendi a contos de fadas quando era criança. Ouvia histórias de princesas e cavalheiros, e nunca me interessei por livros fictícios sobre coisas sobrenaturais, demoníacas ou vampíricas. Mas nada agora pareciam apenas fabulas._

Eu não tinha o menor senso de tempo, hora ou lugar. Uma queimação tomou meu corpo, transmitindo dor e fogo por todas as células existentes, durante um tempo que parecia ser eterno.

Eu queria gritar, pedir para pararem com essa tortura. E ao longe, eu ouvia vozes que eu não conhecia.  
Não queria mais ficar parada ali. Me fechei, sentindo uma cúpula em volta do meu corpo. Mas o calor continuava dentro da minha "bolha", não tinha refúgio.

"Vampiros. Me desculpe. Eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar".

Quem é você? Eu queria perguntar, mas meu corpo não respondia. Sentia uma mão receosa encostando em minha pele em chamas, era fria, mas não cessava, nem aliviava o que eu sentia.

"Eu fui fraco." – ele falava. "E nunca vai ter um perdão. Destruí sua vida, seu futuro."

Eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Queria abrir os olhos e ver quem era. Agonia.  
"Bella." – Era meu pai. – "Bells, o que houve com você?" – Ele chorava? _Eu estou aqui, pai. Esta ardendo, mas eu vou ficar bem._ – eu quis dizer.

Ele se aproximou, eu senti. Seu coração batia audivelmente, e eu podia ouvir... um aroma, muito forte. Doce, tentador. Minha garganta gritava em silêncio. Sentia os músculos ficando mais e mais tensos. Eu queria, cegamente eu queria.

"Sinto muito." – Falou uma segunda voz, não era meu pai. "Ela vai ser transferida".

Não sei ao certo o tempo que passou. Mas eu fui carregada para outro lugar e a queimação começava a passar lentamente, enquanto eu me distraía com a história do homem ao meu lado. Sua voz não parecia ser de alguém muito mais velho, mas as palavras, e o conhecimento do mundo, eram de outra época.

"Você vai ter que decidir, Bella. Eu juro, um dia, poder ser digno do seu perdão. Eu quero cuidar de você, quero te proteger dos outros de nós, e de mim".

Proteger? Porque? Ele sempre ficou ao meu lado, querendo cuidar de mim. Perdoar o que? Ele tinha me feito algo ruim? Porque falava de si mesmo com tanta repulsa?

" Já entendi, Alice. " Mais alguém no quarto. Ele a respondeu bravo. Porque havia ficado com raiva? Me prendi em minha bolha de novo.

Ela respondia em uma voz aguda, quase de criança. Mas não parecia ser ma. Ele saiu.

"Bella. Sei que pode me ouvir. Mas deve demorar para acordar. Eu vou lhe explicar tudo, desde o início. Procure retornar com calma, e compreender ao máximo a situação. Meu nome é Alice Cullen, e a partir de hoje, você se tornara uma de nós, se desejar."

Ela começou a me contar a história de sua família, e eu não acreditava no que escutava. Eles não caçavam humanos, e sim animais, tinham poderes, e ela dizia que eu provavelmente tinha um, pois se escondia de suas visões. Eu estava muito confusa, e a queimação começava a se dissipar pelas pontas dos meus dedos.

- Acorde com calma, Bella. é só o que eu peço. Vai parecer tudo um pouco mágico, e extremamente rápido. Então tente se mover com sutileza. – ela suspirou. – quero muito me tornar sua amiga, assim como eu vi inicialmente. Não torture Edward... ele já o fez durante muito tempo.

Eu tive vontade de abrir os olhos e sentar, e juntar aquela doce voz que aparecia tantas vezes para dar notícia, ao rosto que tinha se tornado nebuloso em minha mente naquela manha. Mas quando menos pensei, já o tinha feito. Ela me olhava com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Bem-vinda de volta. – ela falou aumentando o sorriso.

Eu olhei tudo em volta. Um lugar aberto, amplo, cheio de livros, anotações. Todos os meus sentidos inúmeras vezes mais apurados. Eu não conseguia esboçar nenhuma expressão. Era estranho, não tinha fome, frio, calor, só sede... eu tinha muita sede. Minha garganta queimava de tão seca em resposta. Minha mão foi ao encontro dela.

- É, eu imaginei como você acordaria.

Ela continuou, pegando uma garrafa grande com um líquido rubro, extremamente convidativo. Deveria me causar repulsa, mas não. Eu o almejava com todas as forças.

- Tome isso. Mas vai ser a primeira e ultima vez. Precisamos explicar outras coisas para você, explicar como caçar... você esta linda, Bella.

Inexplicavelmente, pela primeira vez, eu não me senti enrusbecer.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

amores, desculpa a demora, mil perdões.

Espero k todos estejam gostando. Para as leitoras de The Backstage, esta cadastrada a 2ª temporada ;D


	4. Dando vida à morte

**Capítulo III – Dando vida à morte:**

Respirei fundo, ocupando meu pulmão vazio de um ar desnecessário. Mordi meu lábio inferior, agora mais rígido, diferente dos que podia me lembrar, e senti as laminas afiadas dos meus dentes roçarem por ele.

Era meu primeiro dia de aula na South Hampstead High School. Olhei pela terceira vez a carteirinha com a minha foto estampada. O nome do lado não condizia com a mulher da foto. Um rosto mais pálido que o normal, os olhos cobre e uma beleza intrigante.

Eu não me reconhecia. Mesmo depois de um ano, era muito difícil conseguir me adaptar. Os dias pareciam não passar, era um único e torturante dia inteiro, para o resto da minha imortalidade.

Os pensamentos me remetiam a uma época que eu preferia não lembrar. Mas as imagens das lembranças estavam tão reais, que parecia tudo ter acontecido ontem.

**Flashback.**

"_O rosto triste de Charlie estampado, e o choro sufocado na garganta vendo sua filha ser enterrada, me provocavam um vazio imensurável. Não tinha uma lagrima que podia escorrer dos meus olhos, um grito que pudesse sair de mim, ou um abraço reconfortante para dar aquele pai, que não teve a chance de criar sua filha._

_Renée estava inconsolável, abraçada a Phil. As falsas cinzas em um pote lustroso, no meio, cercado de rosas brancas, fotos e mais fotos, e muitas recordações dolorosas, preenchiam o enterro inventado._

_O costume de crem__ar o corpo e guardar as cinzas, ainda permaneciam na família Swan. Foi fácil demais. Se fosse um plano, nunca daria certo. E estranhamente, tudo parecia se encaixar._

_Poucos amigos, muitos olhos chorosos e muito tempo perdido em frente a um teatro inventado."_

Agora, eu era Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Presa em meus eternos dezessete anos.

Recomeçando a escola, um ano mais tarde, em uma cidade estranha e chuvosa, assim como Forks. Eu iria começar o segundo ano, novamente, um colégio só para garotas, em uma zona privilegiada de Londres.

Jasper iria para a faculdade de filosofia em Oxford. Alice, primeiramente, o acompanharia, mas ela se preocupava muito comigo, e resolveu também recomeçar o colégio.

Rosalie e Emmett iriam para o terceiro ano no Camden Borough W. E. School, a apenas dois quilômetros do nosso, junto a ... _Edward._

Eu não tinha sentimentos negativos ou positivos em relação a ele. Ele não passava de uma grande incógnita, que eu carregava como fardo, nunca podendo ser esclarecida. Passei pelos cinco estágios de toda a situação.

Raiva, depressão, barganha, raiva de novo e aceitação. Mas a aceitação não significa que eu tenha o desculpado. A dor no peito dos meus pais e amigos era muito grande, e isso me afetava. Ele não tinha coragem de falar comigo, e poucas vezes nos encarávamos.

Se nos olhávamos, o mesmo sentimento no olhar se encontrava la. Culpa, revolta, dor, magoa... eu, muitas vezes, não conseguia esboçar expressão nenhuma, e apenas desviava.

A preocupação de Esme e Carlisle, era sempre com evidentes boas intenções. Toda atenção e duvida foram esclarecidas. Eu sabia a história de cada um ali dentro, menos a _dele._ Eu preferi assim. E também como fui a favor da idéia de Alice de irmos para um colégio separado do deles.

Seria dois em um. Não precisaríamos dar muitas satisfações do numero abundante de "irmaos", e provocar fofocas desnecessárias. Nem eu precisaria conviver tanto tempo com o seu rosto sofrendo em minha mente.

- Vamos? – chamou Alice, sorridente, pegando a chave de seu carro.

- Vamos. – respondi suspirando.

Ao contrario de toda a massa vampirica, me controlar nunca foi um problema. Carlisle tinha como filosofia, que os dons nos eram aperfeiçoados, por qualidades que tínhamos em vida. E meu auto-controle emocional, me foi transferido como físico para esse lado, minha sede por sangue humano, era totalmente controlado.

Alem da minha "bolha". Desde humana, Edward não conseguia ler minha mente, e hoje, além de me proteger contra poderes relacionados a mente, eu consigo me proteger de ataques físicos. Interrompo visões da Alice, não mudo minha emoção ao lado de Jasper. Isso os frustra bastante, então eu prefiro não usa-lo o tempo todo.

Fui muito bem acolhida e educada por todos, e procurava sempre retribuir. Eu era a única Cullen sem um carro e um cartão de créditos. Não era realmente necessário, eu sempre estava com Alice para ir para a escola, e compras, ela mesmo fazia, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Depois de algum tempo, ela se acostumou com meu modo de vestir, e só empurrava algumas coisas. Quem mais se divertia, era Emmett, vendo Rose e Alice brincando de barbie comigo.

Estávamos no carro de Edward, já que eles foram no de Rosalie. Então, o resplandecente Volvo prata, chegou chamando atenção, no estacionamento da escola. – ótimo. – pensei.

Saímos do carro enfrentando olhares de deslumbro a inveja por todas as meninas. Me acostumar a chamar atenção, não parecia uma boa idéia. Alice desfilava graciosamente na frente, e eu encarava o chão, agradecida de não poder mais ficar vermelha, e ter controle dos meus próprios pés. Ri irônica. Ao menos alguma vantagem.

- Sabe, você vai se dar muito bem em artes. Fico feliz em termos uma pintora na família. – sorri timidamente, ainda caminhando ao seu lado.

Meu quadro de horários, implicava em pedir uma matéria extra, escolhi artes, e Alice música. Só nos encontraríamos em duas aulas, então ela seguiu para o prédio dois, e eu para o um.

Pelos comentários alheios e instruções dadas, eu achei a sala facilmente. Por um pouco adiantada, entrei na sala de literatura, e só tinham alguns alunos. As carteiras eram em dupla. Bufei baixinho, tomei coragem e entrei.

Sentei em uma carteira do canto oposto da porta da sala, logo na segunda. Fiquei observando algumas pessoas entrarem e notei uma menina vindo em minha direção. Ela estava bem vermelha, seu sangue fluía descaradamente, e ela se sentia incomodada com isso, seu coração estava a mil. Eu também era assim quando ficava com vergonha?

- Hey. – ela tentou cumprimentar tímida. – Tem alguém aqui?

- Não, pode sentar. – falei gesticulando com a mão. Ela pareceu se acalmar, e deu um breve sorriso.

- Obrigada. – eu assenti sorrindo também. – Você é nova aqui, não é?

- Sim. – eu ainda me sentia um pouco incomodada com o foco, mas ela parecia ser simpática. – Mas, como você sabe? Tem tantos alunos no colégio.

- Eu estudo aqui desde nova. – sorriu de lado. – Meu nome é Anna.

- Isabella... Bella.

A aula prosseguiu normalmente, começando sempre com clássicos. Anna, em pouco tempo, conseguiu me contar que é filha única, ama literatura e não tem muitos amigos no colégio, pois se sente tímida. Mas se sentiu a vontade comigo. Eu escutava, perguntava um pouco, tentando interagir.

Na terceira aula, encontrei Alice, aula de história. Ela, empolgada, me chamou para sentar ao seu lado. Assistimos normalmente, e logo tocou o sinal da hora do almoço.

Encontrei Anna no refeitório, ela acenou brevemente com a mão, e eu correspondi.

- Anna parece ser bem legal, não é? – perguntou Alice.

- É, ela é bem simpática.

- Posso chama-la para sentar conosco? – eu assenti e seguimos até ela. – É bom ver você interagindo, Bella, e tentando viver novamente.

Ela comentou antes de chegarmos, para que só eu ouvisse. Eu havia estagnado tudo para me redescobrir nessa nova vida, e eu me sentia bem, vivendo-a agora.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A -** Desculpem pela demora de atualização! Tenho dois agradecimentos especiais a fazer:

1) Mary Maundrell - Obrigada de verdade pela crítica sincera. Não é só de elogios que se vive um "autor" por mais amador que ele seja. Eu gostei realmente, e bem, eu realmente estou fugindo do propósito de seguir a linha de pensamento da Stephenie Meyer, até porque no quarto livro Bella estava em outras circustâncias, então por isso existem outras implicação de situações aqui. ;D Mas mesmo assim, obrigada! ^^

2) a fofa da Lu que me apresentou às fanfics da vida e que ouviu a minha idéia de primeira história de FFic.

Um beijo enorme a todas as outras leitoras e um muito obrigada! Espero que estejam gostando, e prometo não demorar a postar dessa vez!

_Bee_


	5. Bolha

As apresentações foram feitas e em menos de dois minutos, as duas estavam a conversar mil e uma coisas. Me perguntei quando eu conseguiria voltar a ser Bella de novo, e se um dia iria superar tudo isso.

Eu passei um ano sem lidar com meus próprios problemas. Sem enfrentar o que minha mente pedia. Tudo me foi posto e esclarecido. Meu controle foi estabelecido, as regras foram impostas e as decisões foram tomadas. Meu auto-controle emocional e físico, me ajudaram com meus novos instintos.  
Carlisle achava impressionante meu progresso e Jasper ficava frustrado, por achar que teria um trabalho pela frente. A familia me era muito acolhedora, Rosalie mantinha um pouco de distancia, mas me olhava muitas vezes com pena, vendo em mim, o que ela passou um dia.

Depois de algum tempo, eu não permanecia com muitas informações em minha cabeça, era um nada, um branco, um vazio oco em minhas expressões e pensamentos. Eu não conseguia esboçar uma emoção sequer.  
Sentir as lembranças turvas humanas sendo apagadas era o mais doloroso. Mas eu já tinha me acostumado com isso.

O primeiro dia de volta aos estudos, havia sido... adaptável. Eu estava em casa, em mais um longo dia, no meu quarto, fechando o material com os deveres e as aulas todas adiantadas. A desvantagem de ser vampiro, era conseguir ler tudo e compreender em um átimo.

Quando se tem uma super audição apurada, era a falta de privacidade com conversas particulares. Jasper, Alice haviam saído para caçar, Rosalie e Emmett estavam adaptando um novo motor em seus carros na garagem submersa e Carlisle no hospital, como de costume.

- Você tem certeza disso, meu filho? – perguntava Esme, parecendo apreensiva.  
- Por favor, tente compreender... – ele tentava controlar a altura de sua voz.  
- Espere ao menos os outros chegarem, sim? Faça o que for melhor para você. Só não nos deixe sem ao menos se despedir.  
- Tudo bem. – ele se deixou levar um pouco bravo. – Mas minha decisão esta tomada.

No segundo seguinte, Alice adentrava a porta e eu não sabia como me pôr na situação, não conseguia enxergar aonde eu me enquadrava. Me sentia perdida e confusa, e por algum outro motivo... culpada.

Uma discussão confusa começou e eu desci em uma velocidade lenta e me fechei na bolha, para não interromper e passar por intrometida. Eles tinham uma base sólida do que era a família, e tomavam decisões entre eles e por eles. Eu me sentia um apêndice.

- Era isso, né Edward?  
- Alice, por favor... – ele retrucou. – agora não.

Eles se encaravam de forma desafiadora. Eu queria entender o que se passava, mas eles conversavam a maneira deles.

- Não me bloqueie. Porque...? – ela o enfrentou com os olhos e deu as costas.

Eu subi rápida e silenciosamente para o quarto, tentando organizar a situação em minha mente. Ele partiria, para onde? E porquê?

No segundo seguinte que minha mente atravessava uma conturbação de perguntas, Alice estava a minha porta me encarando serena. Ela sempre manteve seu olhar cuidadoso comigo, então sorriu fraco e se sentou no divã branco em que eu estava.

- Eu sei que você estava ouvindo. Sua bolha não disfarça seu cheiro. – ela deu uma risadinha sinfônica.  
- Me desculpa. Eu não queria ter me intrometido.  
- Esta tudo bem, Bella. Eu e ele temos uma maneira bem particular de conversar. Já nos entendemos.

Eu desviei o olhar e voltei a mexer em meus livros, os guardando em um pequeno armário perto da mesinha.

- Eu preciso contar a você, tudo o que houve nesse um ano, que você esteve aprendendo, o por trás disso tudo. – eu a encarei confusa. – Edward saiu para caçar, assim temos tempo até a noite.  
- Eu não estou entendendo, Alice.  
- Ele vai partir, e a única que pode impedir isso, é você. – me olhou triste e suplicante. – Ele mudou tanto desde a sua transformação, que esta irreconhecível. Ele não toca o piano há um ano!  
- E o que você quer dizer? Que a culpa é... minha?  
- Um pouco. – eu arregalei os olhos surpresa. – Bella, tente entender. Você possui um auto-controle fora do comum. Nós, não. Se você apenas soubesse...

Ela respirou fundo e recobrou a tranqüilidade.

- O fato de renegarmos o sangue humano, é não nos tornar um monstro. Foi preciso um século, para estarmos todos com o controle que você possui hoje, depois de apenas um ano. E muitos ainda não conseguem. Jasper ainda tem muita dificuldade, assim como Edward teve ao te conhecer. Estávamos todos há muitos dias sem caçar e o seu cheiro foi extraordinariamente forte para ele. – ela continuou como se estivesse em outro plano, relembrando a situação. – Ele ficou tão arrependido, e ainda esta. Com receio de falar com você. Ele esperava todas as suas atitudes, qualquer palavra, que fosse de reprovação, tristeza, ódio... Mas você ficou indiferente, tão trancada em si mesma. O que foi pior. E ele não sabe o que fazer mais, ele só... não consegue mais viver com essa indiferença. Isso o mata e o deixa mais impotente a cada dia. Edward ficou todos os dias do seu lado, te observa de longe, se preocupa com você. Ele só queria uma oportunidade para se desculpar, uma reação sua, como uma deixa para dar chance a ele, entende?

Ela esperou uma resposta minha, mas eu simplesmente não tinha o que falar. Porque ele se importava tanto em se desculpar, quando tudo já estava feito? De repente me senti apreensiva, como se estivesse fazendo mal a ele.

- Eu... eu só não vou suportar, tendo-o longe de nós. – ela completou. – Longe da família. Ele me ajudou tanto, e eu quero ajuda-lo agora, Bella. Não posso vê-lo longe de nós.

Eu sentia a tristeza em sua voz. Se fosse humana, provavelmente, estaria aos prantos. Estava tudo errado, muito errado. Mesmo estando com eles por causa do ocorrido, eu estava separando a família. Eu deveria ter ido, não ele.

- Bella, faça isso por nós. Fale com ele, convença-o a ficar. Ele só quer uma chance de falar com você e saber que você não o odeia. – ela pegou em minha mão. – Eu sei que você não o odeia. Só não sabe como enfrenta-lo, nem como reagir. E ele acha que permanecendo aqui, só te faz pior, lembrando o motivo de ser uma de nós.  
- Eu que devia ter ido, Alice. Isso... isso esta errado.  
- Ora, pare com isso, Bella. Estou tão feliz por te-la como irmã, assim como eu o tenho. Nem cogite essa idéia, já me basta ele. – ela bufou e depois suspirou. - Eu vou deixar você pensar um pouco. Só... só tome a decisão certa, sim? E por favor, pare de se bloquear.

Ela falou revirando os olhos e saiu pela porta, me deixando em choque no divã. Eu não sabia o que falar com ele. Nem como chegar a ele. Não, eu não sentia ódio dele. Sentia? Poderia ter sido qualquer um, eu só não conseguia enfrentar a verdade de perder o que eu tinha.

Mas também não conseguia compreender a falta de controle excessiva. O que dificultava o meu entender. Ele passou o tempo todo pensando em como se desculpar, se torturando, por minha causa, por conta da minha indiferença. E agora iria embora porque não agüentava mais a culpa.

Eu faria isso por Alice, e pela família toda, que me foram tão bons. Eu seria grata a eles o tempo inteiro, por me aceitarem e me ajudarem quando eu estava tão confusa com tudo. Esperaria ele voltar da caça e conversaria com ele. Era o mais sensato a se fazer.

Não, não poderia esperar. Eu queria conversar com ele sozinha. Não queria ninguém me monitorando. Então desci pela janela, encarando o vento que soprava e comecei a correr por onde ele deveria estar. Onde costumávamos caçar, todos. Tentei sentir seu cheiro e fui farejando.

- Edward. – falei quando já o sentia um pouco mais forte. Ele escutaria.

Eu encostei em uma arvore esperando que aparecesse. Alguns segundos depois, ele vinha caminhando lentamente, olhos fixos no chão e mãos em punhos. Cruzei a perna por cima da outra e esperei que ele se sentasse na minha frente.

Ficamos os dois em silêncio absoluto durante incontáveis minutos. Não nos olhávamos, apenas fitávamos o chão em direções opostas. Então eu lembrei que eu não podia ser escutada aqui, mas poderia ser acompanhada pelas visões da Alice. Eu poderia me bloquear, mas ela acompanharia Edward.

- Eu posso... posso tentar uma coisa? – perguntei receosa.

Ele me encarou pela primeira vez, olhos ansiosos e cansados, de um ouro tão brilhante e profundo. Então eu fui esticando o meu elástico mentalmente para cima dele, mas não era forte o suficiente. Estávamos nos olhando nos olhos, ele estava sem entender.

Forcei mais um pouco, ele ia se esticando aos poucos. Se eu pudesse toca-lo. Sera que iria ajudar? Então eu fui esticando minha mão de encontro a dele, apoiada em uma das pernas dobradas, devagar até nossos dedos se encostarem e eu sentir um choque e o elástico voltou todo de novo, eu me afastei por instinto, assim como ele recolheu a mão.

- Me desculpe. – eu disse rapidamente. Recuperei o susto e suspirei – Eu só... estava tentando te bloquear – eu balancei a cabeça e desviei os olhos. – a Alice...

Ele não disse uma palavra e me olhava com a maior curiosidade e totalmente compenetrado em todas as minhas palavras e reações. De repente ele estendeu a mão, lentamente com a palma aberta.

Eu o olhei e coloquei a minha sobre a dele, sentindo o choque novamente, mas não me assustou, e nem a ele. Era como se fosse uma _corrente elétrica_, que não se podia parar.

- Veja se consegue agora. – ele falou com a sua voz grave e um pouco rouca, sem deixar de ser linda.

Eu tentei novamente, forçava o elástico com força, na medida em que apertava sua mão, inconscientemente, a corrente aumentava, mas o elástico estava o cobrindo por completo, agora. Eu podia sentir.

- Pronto. – falei soltando o ar.

E mais algum tempo em silêncio. Estava tentando decifrar o que ele pensava, e pelo visto, ele fazia o mesmo. Alguém teria que dar o primeiro passo, e ele esperava que fosse eu. Ele desviou os olhos, triste.

- Edward. – ele me olhou ansioso. – Não... não va, ok? – eu disse sussurrando, como se as palavras estivessem saindo arranhando.

- Você não precisa fazer isso porque a Alice pediu, Isabella. – ele disse em escárnio. Uma frieza e uma dureza em sua voz que me espantaram.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso só por ela, Edward. Não é só ela quem vai te perder. Pense na sua família. – ele trincou o maxilar e apertou mais a minha mão involuntariamente. – Eu não deveria estar aqui, desde o começo. Eu estou separando a sua família, e isso não é justo.

- Por minha causa. – retrucou seco. – Você só é uma de nós por minha causa. E quem sabe quando eu vou me perdoar por isso? Eu ganhei repulsa daquele que sempre esteve ao meu lado, Carlisle se decepcionou comigo. Eu o desapontei... E eu destruí sua vida.

- Pare de se culpar por um instante, Edward. Não foi uma coisa que você pôde controlar. Não pode carregar esse sentimento para sempre. – de repente ele me olhava surpreso, e eu me surpreendi também. – Eu o perdoei, Edward. Mesmo que não tenha demonstrado, eu perdoei. Agora, você tem que se perdoar. Me desculpe não ter te dado uma oportunidade para se explicar, mas...

- Tudo bem, Bella. Não precisa se explicar. – ele olhou para os lados, e então um puxado ao lado de sua boca, formou um quase sorriso. – Eu esperava todo o tipo de reação seu. E iria ficar calado, porque eu merecia, ainda mereço. E tudo o que você precisou foi de tempo... eu só consigo me surpreender com você.

- No inicio foi tudo muito ruim. – confessei pela primeira vez, eu nunca tinha dito isso a ninguém - Eu tentava entender e não conseguia, por causa do meu controle fora dos padrões. Mas eu nunca consegui ficar com ódio de você. Eu o via amargurado pelos cantos e não tive coragem de ter quaisquer atitudes. Eu não sabia lidar com a situação ainda. Mas eu não posso deixar você se culpar para o resto da eternidade, e... eu me sinto aliviada de poder conversar finalmente com você, conformada com situação.

Seus olhos fecharam lentamente e ele suspirou, passou o polegar contra a minha mão.

- Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso.  
- Você vai ficar então? Só... só vamos... preciso ir com calma, para voltar a ser quem eu era. Vou me esforçar, eu prometo. – prometi, sorrindo fraco.  
- Vou ficar. Leve o tempo que precisar.

Eu me sentia leve, aliviada, enquanto ainda ficamos ali longos minutos, ainda de mãos dadas. Não foi nem de longe complicado, como eu achei que seria. Foi... bom. Eu senti um cargo saindo de minhas costas, palavras foram ditas que eu só guardava para mim. Era bom, pela primeira vez, sem o olhar duro e receoso.

Soltamos as mãos devagar e seguimos para casa, caminhando devagar, sem nenhuma palavra.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Perdoem a demora, amores! O capítulo está aí! Amo vocês!


	6. Jogo

_**Duas semanas depois.**_

Os dias corriam fáceis e agora, com mais energia. Caçávamos em grupo, e eu estava mais sociável com a minha nova família. As férias de primavera chegaram, e eu não teria aula por duas semanas. Ridiculamente eu terminei meus deveres no mesmo dia do inicio do recesso escolar.

Eu realmente comecei a me empenhar em desenhos. Era uma forma de distração espetacular, e me fazia lembrar de minha mãe. Uma lembrança fraca e vaga pairava em minha mente. Tudo muito nebuloso e distorcido, tinha dificuldade para saber até a cor real de seus olhos.

Alice se tornou uma amiga muito grande, e ela estava feliz com isso, assim como eu me sentia confortável a seu lado. Depois da conversa com Edward, parecia que um peso tinha sido tirado dos ombros de todos nós. Até pensar em seu nome me parecia mais leve.

De uma forma amigável, ele sempre ajudava a todos e agora passava a participar das brincadeiras junto com seus irmãos. Apostas brutais eram feitas, jogos iam de tabuleiros com Alice a brincar de luta com Emmett.

Era uma tarde qualquer, uma quarta qualquer, e Alice apareceu com algumas folhas A4, papéis manteiga, giz, lápis 6B e outros objetos que compuseram um kit de desenho. Ela me entregou graciosamente, estimulando a continuar com meu novo dote artístico descoberto.

Pensei em mil maneiras de começar um desenho sozinha pela primeira vez. Nas aulas, desenhávamos em papéis manteigas a sugestão do professor, e de acordo com nossas perspectivas, passávamos para a tela da cor que queríamos. Eu não tinha uma tela agora, era só eu, o lápis e uma tonelada de papéis.

Assim, eu passava meus dias em meu quarto, sempre pensando em algo para desenhar.  
As primeiras formas rabiscadas, foram de olhos expressivos, mas sem definição. Eram olhos de ninguém. Apelei ao clichê, desenhando frutas e objetos inanimados. Todos eles eram sem cor, apenas um rabisco, e iam direto para a minha pasta.

Uma batida na porta, me tirou de meus devaneios, enquanto eu encarava o papel em branco, pensando no próximo rascunho.

- Com licença. – entrou Alice sorrindo. – Não vai mais sair desse quarto não?

Eu fechei a pasta com as folhas dentro. Dei um leve suspiro e quando vi, ela estava com minha pasta na mão.

- Porque não continuou esse? – ela perguntava, mostrando a foto dos olhos desenhados pela metade.  
- Não sei. Eu sempre paro aí. Não sei se consigo desenhar um rosto, nem nunca tentei desenhar um inteiro...  
- Pode tentar me desenhar, se quiser.  
- Eu não sei se ficaria bom... – disse sem jeito. – E se não ficar, você pode ficar ofendida.  
- Ah, Bella, vamos com isso. Deixe de besteiras.  
- Hmm... tudo bem. – peguei a pasta de volta e abri em cima da mesa. – Só não reclame depois.

Eu comecei por seus traços mais marcantes, depois de esboçar o contorno do rosto.

- Sabe, hoje nós pretendíamos sair para jogar em uma campina, um pouco distante daqui. – ela começou. – Mas esta faltando um jogador...  
- O que quer insinuar, Alice? – perguntei ainda concentrada no papel, esfumaçando alguns traços.  
- Que você venha conosco. Nós sempre jogamos e você sempre observa.  
- Eu... não sou muito, de jogos.  
- Você nunca tentou! – acusou elevando a voz algumas oitavas. Eu ri sem humor.  
- Se eu já não sabia jogar quando era humana, e sem força, imagine agora! Eu provavelmente derrubaria uma arvore com a bola.  
- Não seja ridícula, Bella. Pelo contrario, agora seus sentidos e reflexos mais apurados, vao te ajudar. – ela levantou e ficou mais próxima. – Por favor, Bella. Só falta um jogador.

- E Carlisle e Esme? – perguntei fitando seus olhos. Péssima escolha. Eles eram convincentes demais.  
- Carlisle e Esme saíram para caçar. Logo, um time vai ficar desfalcado. É tão injusto... – eu bufei e revirei os olhos.  
- Qual é o jogo, Alice?  
- Queimado. – ela ficou milésimos com os olhos sem foco. – Você vai adorar!  
Resmunguei para mim mesma, terminando o desenho. Eu faria algum time perder e seria banida de todas as reuniões de jogos em família.  
- Seu desenho. – entreguei a ela e fui guardar as outras coisas.

Senti suas mãos pequenas me surpreenderem ao redor da cintura em um abraço apertado.  
- Esta lindo, Bella!  
- Ah, claro. – disse debochada.  
- É verdade, Bella. Esta lindo. Imagina em uma tela...  
- Obrigada. – sussurrei, e agradeci mentalmente não poder enrubescer mais.

**(N/A: Spiral Staircase - Kings Of Leon**[.com/watch?v=2Etp9rlaEG8] coloque youtube na frente do .com)

Ainda não sabia o por qual motivo eu realmente tinha aceitado jogar com eles.  
Então, la estavam Edward e Emmett escolhendo seus times. No fim, ficou eu, Alice e Emmett, contra Edward, Rosalie e Jasper.

Emmett lançou a bola para o outro lado, e eu escutei o estrondo das mãos de Jasper quando pegaram a bola e logo em um reflexo ela vinha de volta em minha direção. Eu comecei a correr, sem sentir meus pés tocar praticamente as folhagens nos meus pés. Era incrível, a minha velocidade e a da bola eram como iguais, e eu conseguia vê-la perfeitamente. Saltei alto e agarrei a bola.

Do mesmo lugar de longe, a lancei novamente e la se foi Rosalie atrás da bola, enquanto os outros tensos, perto da linha que dividia os times, ficavam na expectativa esperando a direção do próximo lançamento.

Eu me aproximei com calma e Alice se lançava a minha frente, vendo a bola chegar em minha direção, milésimos tarde demais e a bola me acertou no braço, dando um eco e caindo no chão. E ao lado Alice caía frustrada.

Eu caí no chão, ao lado da bola. Levantei e fui carregando a bola, atravessando o campo adversário, para ficar em meu campo de "queimada". A distancia era grande demais, e provavelmente eu não conseguiria faze-la chegar para o meu time.

- Vamos, Bellinha. – gritou Emmett do outro lado, gargalhando. – Ainda temos vantagem sobre eles! Vamos detonar eles.  
Escutei mais algumas gargalhadas aleatória e me foquei em um ponto, Alice. Ela estava agachada, em posição de pegada, ela esperaria a minha bola. Mas Edward era rápido demais. Eu temi por um instante, mas lancei.

Caí em contradição com meu azar, e Alice agarrou a bola, então quando foi jogar de volta, ela passou da minha linha de visão e eu fui correndo em direção a ela. Escutei Edward vindo atrás de mim, ele me passaria, então acelerei o passo e me lancei no ar, e senti meu corpo em choque com o meu.

Não senti dor, apenas fiquei surpresa com o encontro de nossos corpos. Uma descarga elétrica passou por cada poro do meu corpo e eu me assustei com isso. Caímos os dois no chão e a bola entre nós. Nenhum dos dois fez menção de pegar, apenas ficamos nos encarando, sem expressão alguma por longos segundos.

Ele se mexeu, e eu pensei que fosse pegar a bola, mas ele apenas se levantou, só aí, eu consegui reparar que estávamos realmente longe do campo e entre arvores, onde as folhas verdes começavam a nascer.

Sem hesitar, eu peguei a bola e passei por ele, lançando um sorriso de gratidão. Eu pude vê-lo coçar a nuca e sorrir torto. Uma comunicação silenciosa. Eu corri de volta, mas não tão rápida, ainda absorvia o baque surpresa. Ele havia sentido também, ou não teria feito o que fez, teria?

Ainda em semana de férias de primavera, e todos aproveitamos para caçar em grupos, primeiro fomos eu, Alice e Jasper, e voltamos três dias depois. Emmett, Rosalie e Edward foram em seguida. Edward voltou em dois dias, Emmett e Rosalie continuaram e esperariam por Esme e Carlisle que iriam essa tarde.

A casa estava calma como sempre, e eu estava sem inspiração para desenhar, ou ter vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Eu não tocava em meus livros há algum tempo, tentei folhear algumas páginas, mas me remetiam a lembranças de uma outra vida, agora embaçada. Então, voltei ao lápis e ao papel. De novo frutas, paisagens e alguns traços de um par de olhos expressivos que não ganhavam mais do que alguns rabiscos na íris.

E as outras longas horas, eu me pegava olhando para o nada, e pensando muito. Eu tentava entender esse "choque" que tinha entre eu e Edward. Ao mesmo tempo que nos repelia, me dava vontade de senti-lo de novo. Não conseguia entender se era por causa da transformação, ou se era um aviso para nos manter afastados.

Uma melodia começou a ecoar pela casa, doce e suave. As teclas afinadas preenchiam o silêncio do enorme estabelecimento. Eu fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pelas notas. Algo me fazia lembrar de minha mãe, mas quanto mais eu me esforçava, menos eu conseguia dizer o porquê.

Antes que o pensamento de descer e seguir a harmonia, eu já estava no andar debaixo, andando em direção a um quarto que antes, era apenas um escritório. Estava entreaberta, e eu, como uma criança sorrateira, espiei pela fresta, notando Edward concentrado, dedilhando uma composição desconhecida por mim, em um piano preto de cauda.

Deixei minha cabeça encostar na porta e fechei os olhos, recordando-me brevemente de Renée em uma loja de instrumentos musicais, ao lado de um piano de calda. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam emocionada. Eu sorri com o pensamento. Ela sempre quis um, sempre gostou de tirar algumas notas em teclados amadores. Fazia-me escutar Debussy, e suas obras-primas.

Ensinava-me a intensidade de cada nota, e o prazer de também poder curtir uma música não-letrada. Cada qual tinha sua importância, e ambas eram bonitas em suas formas, uma tendo letras e expressando abertamente, e a outra sendo deixada para que o inconsciente descobrisse o sentimento por de trás.

A música cessou, e meus olhos se abriram como em um estalo. Edward me olhava com uma insinuação de sorriso nos cantos da boca avermelhada, sentado no banco baixo. Me senti engolindo seco e mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Gostando da música?  
- Me desculpe, eu não queria interromper. – desviei olhando para o chão.  
- Parecia estar gostando. – ele observou. – Gosta de clássicos?

Ele disse com uma curiosidade visível, transbordando de seus olhos ouro. Eu hesitei primeiramente e demorei a responder.

- Não conheço muito. – confessei, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. – Só o que minha mãe ouvia.  
- Hmm. – ele disse avaliando minha expressão, dando um sorriso quebrado, expondo alguns dentes. – E o que ela costumava ouvir?  
- Debussy. – respondi automático, e um pouco mais rápido do que eu esperava.  
- Claude Debussy é bom. – ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Sabe tocar?  
- Oh... não, nem um pouco.  
- E... quer aprender? – ele perguntou de repente sério, esperando minha resposta.  
- Talvez um outro dia... Quero dizer, não precisa se incomodar.  
- Outro dia então. – ele disse sorrindo novamente.

- Não sabia que tinha um piano aqui. – tentei arranjar uma desculpa. – Por isso...  
- Não tinha. É novo. – ele explicou simples.  
- Certo. – eu não tinha mais o que fazer ali, mas sentia meus pés fincados no chão. - Me desculpe a intromissão.  
- Não foi incômodo algum. – respondeu cordial.  
Eu virei meus calcanhares e estava voltando para o corredor, e virei novamente para a porta. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Um que eu nunca o tinha visto dar. Mesmo com as gargalhadas provocadas, aquele era um outro sorriso. Era de satisfação.  
- Hey, você... viu a Alice? – ele me olhou, sem jeito.  
- Ela foi ao centro com Jasper, comprar peças para o carro dele.  
- Certo... – ele continuou me olhando. – Me desculpe de novo...  
- Não foi nada, Bella.

Respondeu verdadeiro, falando meu nome por último, soando como uma música. Tomei um fôlego desnecessário e subi para o meu quarto novamente. Não demorou para que novamente o silêncio se preenchesse com a música de Edward.  
E sem notar, comecei a esboçar traços na folha branca, com meu lápis 6B. O contorno do globo ocular estava mais definido, a marca de expressão entre as sobrancelhas e os fios das grossas sobrancelhas estavam presentes agora.

Ao encarar o desenho novamente, percebi vida nos olhos. Eram olhos conhecidos. Minha respiração foi cortada e um pequeno gemido saiu de minha boca, sendo tampada com a minha mão em seguida. No segundo seguinte, eu guardei tudo e coloquei a pasta em minha cabeceira olhos tinham um dono.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Os desenhos estão postados na comunidade Bee & Geléias, no tópico da fic, para quem se interessar! ;D  
**

**(Só retirar o *)  
**


	7. Visitante

**PoV Edward**

O infortúnio de não poder escutar os pensamentos de Bella, me contorcia por dentro, e ao mesmo tempo eu gostava. Gostava de ouvir sua voz incerta, de sua timidez aparente e de sua curiosidade e poder de observação em excesso.

Eu queria que ela tivesse ficado para me ouvir tocar. Me sentia confortável em sua presença, e era fácil ficar a seu lado.

Depois da nossa conversa na floresta, eu me sentia apto a recomeçar a "viver". Quando Esme me mostrou o escritório remontado com o piano no centro, fiquei hesitante em começar a tocar. Mas não essa tarde. Toquei a canção de Esme para relembrar, e algumas notas soltas.

Eu sabia que Bella estava me observando, e gostei de vê-la ali. Por isso só parei quando a música acabou, ainda fitando-a com os olhos fechados, e os lábios formando um belo sorriso.

As semanas se passaram, e as férias terminaram para nós. Ainda em escolas separadas, só estávamos realmente juntos às noites, e cada qual com suas obrigações. Minhas madrugadas se resumiam ao piano, e como eu tinha percebido, Bella aos desenhos em seu quarto.

Enquanto dedilhava 'Clair de Lune' no piano, subitamente, me veio a imagem de seu rosto sorrindo, curtindo a melodia. Então eu iria chama-la para aprender a tocar essa música. Hesitante, como sempre, outras muitas noites se passaram e deixei de me oferecer, esperando que a mesma aparecesse para me observar novamente, enquanto tocava uma música que ela conhecia.

Mas ela não apareceu. Meu quarto ficava no final do corredor do segundo andar. Subi, pensando em ler alguma coisa, desistindo de tocar pelo menos nessa noite, que ela estava fora com Alice. Ao passar na porta do quarto dela, vazio, não resisti e entrei.

Eu nunca tinha entrado ali. Era tudo muito organizado e cheio de livros velhos. Clássicos, mas desgastados. Alguns desenhos dela em cima de uma cabeceira, em cima de uma pasta amarela. A curiosidade me corroia. Passei meus dedos por cima do papel branco, sentindo a leveza na qual o lápis foi encostado, retirei a folha da frente e encarei o desenho de Alice que ela tanto pensava, quando Bella o fez. E então vários desenhos de olhos, órbitas e globos oculares. Até achar um definido, quase um rosto.

Um misto de satisfação e alegria dominou meu corpo, e eu sentia que poderia explodir. Mas só expressei soltando um riso baixo, e olhando sem parar para os "meus" olhos.

"Edward, você tem sorte deu ser uma boa mentirosa." – pensou Alice a alguns metros de casa. Larguei os papéis e voltei para o escritório, passando pela sala movimentada, dispensando seus pensamentos curiosos.

Mais uma noite produtiva em frente ao piano, mas a harmonia era nova, assim como as notas e os sentimentos que borbulhavam como borboletas. Dando vida a uma nova música.

POV BELLA

Mais de um mês havia se passado e as provas finais estavam aí. A memória fotográfica era, com certeza, um benefício para os estudos. Não ficar duas horas em frente aos livros era melhor ainda, sem precisar de estresses pré-prova. Eu podia me acostumar com isso.

Anna havia se tornado uma companheira amigável de classe. E estava super empolgada com o baile da escola. Ficava horas falando sobre todos os preparativos para o grande dia. Eu só ouvia, e ria de seus comentários. Ela estava realmente nervosa porque ia com um "quase namorado", Taylor.

O que mais temia, era saber que Alice também sabia do baile. Mas até então não tinha se pronunciado, nem comentado sobre ele. Mas eu duvidava que ela não tivesse feito planos.

Estávamos no horário de nosso almoço, e eu mexia em minha pasta de artes, que eu tinha aula logo depois. Hoje faríamos uma pintura livre para expor na galeria da escola no final do semestre. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que seria. Ultimamente eu só incrementava cada traço do par de olhos, agora com dono. Mas eu nunca conseguia pronunciar seu nome em voz alta depois daquilo.

Alice conversava e dava dicas para Anna sobre quais lojas eram melhores para se comprar um vestido, e as cores e modelos que valorizavam cada curva.

- Não é Alice? Alice? – Anna estava abanando uma mão na frente do rosto de Alice, que estava com os olhos sem foco. Eu dei um pequeno chute em sua canela por baixo da mesa e ela deu um pulinho em surpresa.  
- Dormiu acordada, Alice? – eu já havia me acostumado com essas situações.  
- É, acho que sim. Não dormi muito bem a noite. – ela disse sorrindo simpática.  
- Sério, amiga, você precisa ver isso em um médico. Já te vi assim várias vezes! – disse Anna preocupada. – Você parece uma estátua...

Eu ri nervosamente e desviei o olhar para o papel, Alice deu uma gargalhada sinfônica e disse que não tinha problema algum, que era só insônia constante. Então voltaram a conversar até o sinal bater.

Agradeci pelo professor de artes não ter exigido o que pintaríamos hoje. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que pintar, então fiquei esboçando pequenas coisas em vários papéis, pensando em alguma coisa concreta. Ao terminar a aula, encontrei com Alice no estacionamento para voltarmos para casa. Ela já estava com as chaves na mão, encostada no capô do carro.

- Vamos? – perguntou saltitante. Eu assenti com a cabeça, e entramos no carro.  
- Alice... – ela me olhou enquanto dirigia. – O que você viu na hora do intervalo?  
- Vai fazer sol depois de amanhã, teremos que faltar escola. – disse simplesmente. – Assim podíamos começar a desenhar nossos vestidos não, é?  
- Eu sabia que estava demorando. – resmunguei baixo. – Eu não vou a baile algum, Alice.  
- Ah, mas é claro que vai. – disse enquanto parava o carro em frente a garagem. – Bella, você não pôde ir ao da sua escola enquanto humana, não podemos deixa-la perder as situações que ainda não viveu.  
- Alice, eu estou agradecida de não precisar ir no ano passado, e vou ficar mais ainda se você não me obrigar a ir agora.

Ela suspirou, tirou as chaves da ignição, colocou a bolsa no ombro e saiu do carro. Eu estranhei e continuei parada, esperando alguma reação ou resposta dela. Então saí também.

- Nada? Era só isso? Eu não vou precisar ir, certo? – confirmei.  
- Não vou discutir isso agora, Bella. Nos falamos depois.

Ela saiu cantarolando para dentro de casa. Eu tinha certeza que não tinha sido só isso que ela havia visto.

POV EDWARD.

Minha garganta já estava incomodando, e a ardência a cada cheiro de sangue pulsando nas veias dos humanos, não contribuía. Eu me sentia impotente e com medo de ter alguma recaída, depois do acontecido com Bella. Nada, nem ninguém, tinha seu cheiro peculiar, excitante e aclamativo. Mas eu já estava a muito tempo sem caçar.

Depois de saber do dia de sol pela mente de Alice, me organizei para caçar urgentemente. Iríamos em grande grupo dessa vez, eu, Emmett, Bella, Carlisle e Esme. Rosalie estava empolgada com Alice para algum baile que teria na escola, e disseram que podiam segurar mais alguns dias. Jasper havia caçado ha pouco tempo, e disse que iria assim que voltássemos com os outros.

Saímos de madrugada pela floresta vazia e cada um se dispersou para o seu canto, achar o animal de sua preferência. Eu estava sedento por todo e qualquer tipo de animal. Depois de pegar alguns cervos, mesmo com um gosto não muito agradável, comecei a sentir um cheiro diferente. Alguém da nossa espécie, alguém não conhecido.

Eu não conseguia ouvir a mente de ninguém por muito perto, além das de minha família. E definitivamente não seria Bella. Eu o reconheceria em outro continente, se fosse o caso.

Mas ela não estava longe, graciosamente, sugava um cervo. Agora com a habilidade de não se sujar muito, ela tomava seu alimento, delicadamente. Secando o animal com suas mãos pequenas. Corri dali para dar-lhe privacidade e comecei a correr novamente, em busca de mais sangue.

Mais alguns animais e um rosnado alto. O cheiro estranho novamente. Outro rosnado. Esse eu reconheci. Bella.

Voltei em sua direção na minha velocidade mais rápida. E a encontrei em posição de ataque em frente a uma vampira, um pouco mais selvagem, há alguns metros a frente. Tentando vasculhar, enquanto chegava mais perto. Tudo era muito confuso. Ela tinha em mente capturar Bella, e havia Volturi envolvido.

Como Alice... ? E quando eu cheguei próximo ao local. Elas se embolaram no chão. Bella era inexperiente, e a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando a vampira segurou o pescoço dela, foi pega-la por trás de surpresa, enrolando seu pescoço com o meu braço.

Bella com os olhos assustados, deitada no meio das folhas. Parecia tremer, enquanto a vampira em meus braços se contorcia. Pela força era uma recém-nascida.

- Vá, Bella! – grunhi entre dentes, e ela obedeceu.

Eu posicionei meus dentes no pescoço, pronto para arranca-lo de seu corpo. Ela sentiu medo e parou de se debater.

- Está a mando de quem? – falei.  
- Não... não me mate, por favor.  
- Responda! – eu gritei.  
- Caius!  
- O que ele quer?  
- E-eu não sei! Não sei! Eu só tinha que vir busca-la! Por favor!

Então em sua mente rodou como um filme para mim. Eu vi o acordo dele com o Caius, muito rapidamente. A promessa de maior quantidade de sangue e um lugar de liderança ao lado dos seus superiores.

O vi observar perto da casa por alguns dias e encontrando Bella. Ela empurrando Bella para longe do animal e grunhido para ela. Um ódio correu pelas minhas veias. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella tão indefesa, desde que eu a transformei.

Carlisle e Emmett apareceram na hora exata.

- Eu explico depois. – falei para eles. - Me desculpe, mas mexeu com a pessoa errada. Emmett... faça as honras.

O corpo era destroçado enquanto o fogo estava sendo aceso no chão. Todas as partes exalando o cheiro incômodo de corpo queimado, e então Alice apareceu.

"Eu não vi, eles me enganaram! Por favor, acredite em mim!". Suplicava Alice.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Eu compreendo.  
- Bella se trancando naquela bolha, impede que eu veja quem se aproxima dela! Eu não vi ninguém! Onde ela está?  
- Assim como você não a vê, eu também não a escuto. – respondi seco. Eu sabia que ela não tinha culpa. Mas eu estava com raiva ainda daquele ser sendo queimado agora. E preocupado com Bella.  
- Vou atrás dela. – murmurei.

"Ache ela, meu filho. Converse com ela." – Pensou Carlisle. Emmett ainda se divertia em volta da fogueira, e Esme chegava agora assustada.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Meus amores, algumas pessoas me pediram para ver os desenhos que a Bella andou fazendo, mas infelizmente, esse site não me deixa colocar qualquer tipo de link. Mas estão todos na comunidade Bee & Geléias.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews! Continuem comentando! Beijos!  
**


	8. Bella Swan

**N/A: Amores, nesse post tem a música do Lifehouse '_Hanging By a Moment'_, as o querido site não me deixa postar o link, assim como não deixa das fotos. Vou colocar o final do endereço, e por favor, coloquem ' youtube . com ' na frente!**

**• Para a foto da imagem pintada, vou colocar o link com *'s, então é só tirar pra poder visualizar. Tentem escutar a música e ver a foto, torna-se muito mais interessante.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

POV – BELLA:

Eu já estava próxima a casa, e ainda não tinha coragem de entrar. Cada flash, cada momento se passava na minha mente de novo e de novo, ficando grudado na mente o grito rasgado de morte depois das perguntas que Edward fizera. Sentia a adrenalina no meu sangue quando me posicionei para brigar com a vampira que surgira atrás de mim, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo.

Não conseguia acreditar que tinha trazido a "má sorte" para o novo mundo. Eu, que pensava estar tendo uma nova vida, uma nova chance de conseguir me reconstruir sem danos, vi tudo se desmontar na minha frente.

Porque eu tinha que ser procurada? Porque estavam atrás de mim? E se alguém se ferisse por minha causa? Como eu consegui fugir de lá, deixando que alguma coisa ocorresse com a família que me acolhia?

Escutei passos leves por cima das folhagens secas e velhas do chão e avistei Edward chegando com os olhos dourados indecifráveis. Eram tanto o que queriam passar, e nada me diziam, naquele turbilhão de emoções mescladas. Cerrei meus punhos e fechei meus olhos com força.

Me sentia envergonhada, embaraçada com a situação de não ter conseguido ser mais forte e enfrentado o que viera me buscar. Eu devia mais do que uma simples desculpa a todos, e precisava de uma solução, antes que viessem atrás deles novamente.

- Me perdoe... – eu falei mais baixo que um sussurro, mas sabia que ele escutaria.  
- Porque está se desculpando, Bella?

Eu abri os olhos e o encarei. Não esperava que estivesse tão próximo, e perdi a fala, prendendo o fôlego na garganta.

- Você não tem nada para se desculpar. – ele disse lentamente, com o tom da voz um pouco mais grave, para que eu o levasse a sério. – Já acabou.

- Acabou o que, Edward? Se essa veio atrás de mim, é porque outros me querem...

- Você não tem que se preocupar com isso, Bella.

- Como não?!

- Nada vai acontecer com você. – ele disse tentando me passar confiança. Eu me virei e fiquei completamente de frente para ele.

- Você acha realmente que é com isso que eu me preocupo? – ele não respondeu. – Eu saí correndo como uma covarde, deixando vocês sozinhos, em uma situação que era minha.

- Qualquer situação que envolva você, envolve a nossa família. Você é parte dela agora. Nós não íamos nunca te deixar correr perigo.

- Porque estão atrás de mim? – perguntei em um ato de desespero e desentendimento.

- Ainda não sabemos. – disse frustrado. – Sabemos apenas que alguém dos Volturi já sabia de sua existência. Mas nós vamos descobrir.

- Não! – eu disse o cortando. – Ninguém mais vai se meter nisso. Eu vou resolver. Eles me querem, e não a nenhum de vocês.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir a lugar algum sozinha. – ele disse fechando os punhos e trincando os dentes. Então abriu os olhos, demonstrando uma mistura de dor e preocupação. – Eu não posso deixar que nada de ruim te aconteça de novo.

Edward parecia não ter esquecido a minha história. Mesmo depois da nossa conversa, ele ainda não havia se perdoado, por isso agia tão protetor. Eu não conseguia vê-lo em dor. Não podia deixar que ele nem nenhum dos Cullen sofresse conseqüências ruins por minha causa.

Independente do motivo, eu teria que correr atrás para resolver os problemas sozinha, e aceitar qualquer resultado que me puserem.

- Bella. – ele continuou. – Me prometa uma coisa.

Eu esperei. Ele capturou o fundo dos meus olhos, como se pedisse por piedade que eu aceitasse seus termos.

- Não se esconda mais com o seu poder. Eu sei que você gosta de se fechar, mas isso impediu as visões da Alice em relação a você.

- Eu não preciso de ninguém me vigiando, Edward. – disse desviando de seus olhos. – Isso não vai mais acontecer.

- Eu sei. Porque eu não vou deixar.

- Não. – eu o cortei o fitando. – Porque eu vou resolver meus problemas sozinha.

Ele encurtou nosso espaço e segurou meus dois braços, me forçando a encara-lo novamente.

- Se eu tiver que passar vinte e quatro horas do seu lado, impedindo qualquer coisa te aconteça, eu vou fazer. – ele disse entre dentes. – Eu não _posso_ deixar que nada te aconteça.

- Para de se culpar pelas coisas do passado, Edward. Já passou. A minha má sorte nada tem a ver com a minha transformação.

- Como você pode achar que é por isso, Bella?

Ele me soltou e deu dois passos para trás. Abaixou a cabeça, como se tivesse confessado algum pensamento oculto. Fechou os olhos pensativo.

- E porque é então, Edward? – perguntei tentando disfarçar minha voz trêmula de nervosismo.

- Eu não vou conseguir conviver comigo, se algo te acontecer. Eu não posso deixar que te façam nada de ruim. – ele dizia com dificuldade. – Só me prometa não se esconder de Alice, por favor.

- E como isso não tem a ver com o fato de se sentir culpado?

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos e me encarou com as sobrancelhas pressionadas, formando o "v" de incompreensão. Eu me aproximei novamente, por instinto, querendo afaga-lo, estiquei a mão para toca-lo, mas ele levantou a dele, fazendo um gesto para que eu parasse.

- Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha, Bella.

E então ele sumiu pela floresta, me deixando sozinha novamente. Não voltei para casa, corri em direção contrária da casa por motivo nenhum, apenas para passar o tempo. Deixei-me absorver todas as coisas que se passaram e todas que poderiam vir.

Eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser deixa-los com a mente tranqüila. Eu devia isso a eles, e por agora, eu faria, com o problema parcialmente parado. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que resolver, e com a confiança, quem sabe, conseguiria resolver tudo sozinha.

Deixei sentir o vento frio no meu rosto, até sentir as gotas de chuva, do céu escurecido baterem com força e eu finalmente parar e perceber que já estava de noite. Voltei andando para casa, em lentos passos.

Depois de já estar na casa vazia e com roupas secas, eu notei uma grande tela, que provavelmente era do tamanho do meu corpo, de pintura, um saco com tintas e pincéis de todos os tipos, e uma carta apoiada ao pé de um banquinho de madeira.

_" Percebi que gosta de pintar e resolvi lhe comprar isso, como um pedido de desculpas por te-la deixado sozinha. Mas nesse momento, só você pode descobrir o verdadeiro motivo de minha preocupação, e cabe também a você decidir optar por seguir esse caminho ou não. Ele pode não ter volta._

Os outros foram caçar. Não se preocupe, não voltarei a lhe incomodar. Conversaremos todos quando eles voltarem. Mostre um pouco de você na tela, espero que tenha gostado.

- Edward."

**(Hanging By A Moment- Lifehouse - watch?v=zHfzrqLIniE  
**

Sentei no banquinho ainda com o papel em minha mão. Coloquei-o de volta no envelope e encarei a tela em branco. Eu tentaria me mostrar na tela, mas como?

_Desesperado para mudar  
Ansioso pela verdade  
Estou perto do lugar onde eu comecei  
Estou te perseguindo_

Abri cada pote de tinta e comecei a molhar alguns pincéis. Passei algumas mãos de tinta-base para o fundo, e uma melodia, agora conhecida, invadia a casa. Era ele tocando.

_Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você  
Deixando para trás tudo ao que eu havia me apegado  
Estou aqui parado até que você faça eu me mover  
Estou aqui por um momento com você_

As primeiras sombras surgiram, conforme as notas tocavam. Enquanto isso, minha mente vagava na proposta de Edward. Por mais que eu quisesse sair e resolver tudo sozinha, eu não conseguia, por medo de magoa-lo.

_Esquecendo tudo o que necessito  
Completamente incompleto  
Eu aceitarei seu convite  
Você pega tudo de mim_

Lembrei de seus olhos preocupados do lado de fora da casa, e minha vontade súbita de afaga-lo. Seu recuo espontâneo, e a frustração em seus olhos. Mais algum verde no quadro, e um pouco de laranja...

_Não há mais nada para perder  
Não há mais nada para achar  
Não há nada no mundo  
Que possa mudar minha mente  
Não há mais nada  
Não há mais nada  
Não há mais nada_

Hoje, pela ultima vez, eu usaria a minha bolha. Eu cumpriria meu trato, pelo bem de todos. Só precisava terminar o meu quadro...

_Desesperado para mudar  
Ansioso pela verdade  
Estou perto do lugar onde eu comecei  
Estou te perseguindo_

Rasguei um pedaço da camisa com a mão, limpando a tinta em excesso no desenho. Alguns últimos retoques, e a tela estava pronta. A velocidade adquirida, com certeza era uma vantagem. Peguei-a pelas laterais e carreguei para o quarto no fim do corredor.

Ele queria algo que me expressasse. E eu queria que ele acreditasse que eu cumpriria o trato. Deixei na parede encostado no seu quarto e só depois olhei em volta de seu quarto preto-no-branco. A pintura com certeza vazia um contraste.

_Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você  
Deixando pra trás tudo ao que eu havia me apegado  
Estou aqui parado até que você faça eu me mover  
Estou aqui por um momento com você_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(N/A = Pintura da Bella:** *http:**com/orkut/photos*/OgAAAJ8LgHsv8UTMGwAaNXJpCoPBQHGPRJfUh0wV0_mnl40cRRLNQq_PyB9IVivLCRkbdvMF774iQq1hw2_kjlpBY90Am1T1UL6Kg83AhGP1ckWnAMEfJetcKUKs*.com/orkut/photos/OgAAAJ8LgHsv8UTMGwAaNXJpCoPBQHGPRJfUh0wV0_mnl40cRRLNQq_PyB9IVivLCRkbdvMF774iQq1hw2_

•** Bella Swan = Bella Cisne. "trocadilho do quadro".)**


	9. Doce

**N/A: Peço mil desculpas à quem tem esperado tanto tempo por atualizações. Eu realmente andei ocupada e com a vinda das férias eu tive meus compromissos e que resolver muitos problemas. Deixo aqui todos os capítulos que eu já tenho escrito e espero reviews dos que não me abandonaram! Também vou colocar uma nova fic chamada "Never Forget" e atualizarei meu perfil com os links úteis, para quem quiser acompanhar em outros sites que eu posto.**

**Beijos! Aproveitem!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

O céu estava demasiadamente escurecido, por causa do repentino tempo fechado. Alice tinha visto fazer sol pela manhã, mas pelo visto não tinha visto a chuva vindo a seguir. Minhas mãos ainda sujas com a tinta da tela que acabara de pintar, estava fresca manchando meus braços e minhas mãos.

O cheiro da terra úmida do lado de fora da casa já não era o mesmo que eu costumava sentir quando humana. Eu tinha uma vaga lembrança de gostar de sentir o cheiro que ficava em dias como esse. Mesmo gostando do sol, a única coisa agradável da chuva era isso.

Em vez de seguir para o banheiro, pulei a janela e pousei os pés no chão, sentindo a terra fofa e macia embaixo dos meus pés, mais sensíveis agora. Lentamente, as gotas iam molhando meu rosto, meus cabelos e meu corpo.

A tinta que era colorida em meu corpo, foi se tornando transparente, escorrendo por meus dedos e eu me deixei levar pela sensação que percorria em meu corpo. Minha mente vagava o acontecido a tarde, a preocupação nos olhos de Edward, e o carinho pelo presente inusitado.

Agora, eu me sentia culpada por causar transtorno a todos que eu amava. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa. Mas machucaria muito se eu fosse sozinha. E Edward me fizera prometer. Só podíamos esperar.

Voltei pela porta da frente, que nunca era trancada, molhando um pouco o chão. Aproveitei minha velocidade extra e corri para o quarto. Entrei no banheiro direto, me enxugando e reparei que a música do piano não tocava mais. Ainda com os cabelos pingando, entrei no quarto buscando por uma roupa.

Tentei "farejar" um moletom, ou uma roupa mais confortável, mas as roupas que Alice havia comprado, não eram muito o meu tipo, comparado ao que eu usava. Então coloquei um vestidinho, de alça, branco.

Escutei alguns passos dentro de casa, e imaginei que fosse Edward, já que ninguém tinha voltado ainda. Tentei mentalizar a minha bolha física, que me dava agora, mais trabalho para remove-la, já que estava adaptada a ficar sempre a minha volta. Eu não podia mais priva-la de me ver, a família toda corria risco.

Depois de me "desprender", escutei uma respiração pesada e abri os olhos, que não tinha percebido terem sido fechados, com a concentração.

- Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar. – disse cordialmente.

- Não foi nada, só estava... me desprendendo, da "bolha". – expliquei.

- O quadro ficou muito bonito.

- Obrigada. – ficamos alguns segundos ainda nos olhando. Tinha curiosidade em seus olhos e eu não sabia decifrar pelo que era. – Obrigada pela tela.

- Não precisa agradecer, foi um presente. – se aproximou puxando o canto da boca em um sorriso torto.

Edward podia não ter noção de seu charme natural, ou podia e usava-o de propósito. Me peguei com a boca entre aberta, olhando para seus lábios, vermelhos e convidativos.

- Você mudou a música. – notifiquei.

- Sim... – ele continuou olhando em volta, e vendo as latas de tinta ainda abertas, e os pincéis manchando o chão.

Ele começou a guardar os pincéis com calma, e eu só conseguia observar, mordendo o meu lábio para não perguntar qualquer coisa estúpida que o tirasse dali. Minha respiração ia ficando mais rápida, conforme a ansiedade, sem eu notar.

- Pode perguntar. – ele disse rindo e colocando as tampas nas tintas.

- Achei que não lesse a minha mente.

- Não. Não leio. – ele me olhou. – Mas ainda sou bom observador, e sua respiração te trai.

- Ah... – e foi só isso que eu consegui responder. – A música nova já tem nome?

- Ainda não terminei. – respondeu desviando os olhos, um pouco mais sério. – Só... escolho... os nomes depois.

- Oh, sim.

Eu o ajudei arrumando as coisas espalhadas. Podíamos ter terminado em questão de segundos, o que levamos fazendo em longos minutos em silêncio. Sentei no chão, depois de ter guardado o último lápis que estava embaixo da mesinha, e ele fez o mesmo, de frente para mim.  
Nossas pernas cruzadas, encostavam os joelhos, e mesmo esse pequeno toque, já me revirava o estômago e eu fechava meus punhos, sentindo minha unha curta, conseguir perfurar minha pele não-humana.

Nos olhávamos com intensidade, e eu não conseguia desviar de seus olhos muito claros, por conta da caçada recente. Sua boca estava rígida em uma linha reta e suas sobrancelhas quase se juntavam, por estarem franzidas.

Eu queria poder conseguir fechar os olhos e guardar aquela imagem na minha cabeça, para completar meus desenhos depois. Nunca tinha ficado tão intensamente próxima dele. Parecíamos duas estátuas, ninguém respirava ou se mexia. Até que eu senti seu dedo indicador encostar em meu joelho. Ainda sim, não desviei o olhar do dele.

Ele viu, que eu não o tinha parado e lentamente, começou a fazer mínimos círculos na região. Um calafrio, ironicamente, percorreu minha espinha. E eu não me sentia tão desumana naquele ato, muito pelo contrário. Eu queria sentir mais, eu queria me sentir mais próxima de como eu fui, e com Edward era ainda melhor.

Então parou e só ficou com o dedo pousado no local. Eu fui hesitante com a minha mão e peguei dois dedos de sua mão e acarinhei. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando pela primeira fez. Sua expressão ficou mais suave, e ele passou o polegar por cima do meu. E nesse brincar de dedos, nossas mãos se cruzaram, encaixando nos espaço entre eles.

Edward abriu os olhos novamente e me deu em leve sorriso, o qual eu retribuí. Me sentia leve, me sentia bem, com sua presença, com seu toque, com seu sorriso, sua beleza, seu carinho. Minha mão desgarrou da dele e foi passeando pelas costas de sua mão, até o ante-braço. Indo e voltando, nossos olhos nunca desgrudavam.

Ele esticou a outra mão e passou por minha bochecha, até a linha do meu queixo e voltou, passando o dedo por entre meus fios de cabelo, ainda úmidos. A sensação se sua pele macia, encostando na minha, era surreal.

Cada toque, eu sentia queimar e reviver cada célula do meu corpo morto. Ele congelou por alguns instantes e recolheu as mãos.

- Os outros estão chegando. – ele disse ficando de pé rapidamente.

Eu fiz o mesmo e me afastei, com o susto repentino. Ficamos nos olhando algum tempo, e de repente ele parecia arrependido.

- Sinto muito... por... – disse nervosamente.

- Não... – ele disse se aproximando. Me olhou nos olhos e segurou meus ombros. – Não sinta. Por favor.

- Ok. – sussurrei fraco.

Então ele colou seus lábios em minha testa, causando um choque elétrico da onde seus lábios estavam até o final da minha espinha, e se ele não estivesse com as mãos nos meus ombros, eu sentiria minhas pernas fraquejarem. Edward saiu rapidamente, me deixando sem reações no meio do quarto escuro. Como ele conseguia me deixar desse jeito, se o normal seria ele não causar nada ao corpo que não tinha vida?

Eu estava estática, ainda no meio do quarto, e já podia ouvir os outros correndo à alguns metros de casa, falando coisas desconexas. Estava tão absorta em mim, que não conseguia relaciona-los e por um momento, esqueci o porque de todos ainda estarem lá fora.

É claro que não iriam só caçar, provavelmente, estariam atrás de novos suspeitos que procuravam por mim. E foi por esse pensamento, que no segundo seguinte, em que Edward saiu por minha porta, que eu desci. Ele acendeu as luzes da sala, mesmo que desnecessariamente. Um humano normal acenderia, e estávamos acostumados a nos portar como tais.

Assim, por alguns minutos, eu afastei os últimos momentos do quarto, para lidar com um problema maior que meus sentimentos.

- O que... Alice... ? – murmurava Edward contra a porta, ainda fechada.

Então a porta se abriu e um por um, foram entrando, e se posicionando casualmente. Alice e Edward se encaravam em uma conversa muda, só deles. Para a família, era conveniente em algumas situações, com duas pessoas tão talentosas e úteis, para os curiosos, nem tanto.

- Acalme-se, Bella. – disse Jasper.

E todos desviaram os olhos para mim. Eu me sentia mecanicamente acalmada, uma emoção forçada e que não era bem-vinda. Dentro da minha bolha, eu não era alterada por ninguém, agora que devia ficar fora dela, me sentia uma marionete nas mãos de quem pudesse dominar.

Jasper podia não ser leitor de mentes, mas ele sentia meu estado, e possivelmente, sabia quais eram meus pensamentos perante aquela situação. Ele me olhava fixamente, ainda tentando equilibrar minha angústia e ansiedade.

- Tudo bem, não é só a Bella quem está querendo saber da situação! –reclamou Rosalie, se pronunciando pela primeira vez, ríspida.

Emmett passou o braço por sua cintura, mas sobrancelhas dela continuavam curvadas em desgosto.

- Vocês podem, por favor, nos dar um minuto? – perguntou Edward cerrando seus dentes, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Alice.

A calma foi alastrada com mais intensidade, então todas as feições pareciam indiferentes ao que realmente ocorria.

- Eles não vão vir. – ele continuou. Esperamos que continuasse. – Eles estão confundindo a Alice. Aro diz "precipitadas", "decisões precipitadas". Mas ela não consegue pegar toda a conversa.

- Não é culpa minha. – ela se defendeu.

- Nós sabemos, querida. – disse Esme passando seus braços torneados aos ombros de Alice.

- Bem, acho então que não precisamos nos preocupar, certo, Edward? – perguntou Carlisle.

Edward apenas o ficou encarando. Carlisle estava dizendo algo a mais. Mas seria só para ele ouvir, que olhou em minha direção e desviou de novo, assentindo em silêncio.

- Acho que podemos voltar aos nossos afazeres agora. – propôs Carlisle.

- Nós vamos voltar a caçar. – falou Emmett. – Não quer ir com a gente, Bella?

- Melhor não... – respondi encarando os olhos preocupados de Edward.

- Ah, vamos! Quem sabe dessa vez eu dou sorte, e luto com o vampiro que vier atrás de você?

E soltou sua risada estrondosa, ecoando pela sala e descontraindo algumas expressões cautelosas na casa. Apenas Edward permanecia sério e virou para encarar Emmett.

- Foi só uma brincadeira, Edward. – implicou, soltando mais uma de suas risadas.

- Não quer mesmo ir, Bella? – perguntou Alice dessa vez. – Você mal deve ter se alimentado.

- Tudo bem. Estou bem, de verdade. – assegurei.

Jasper rapidamente passou para o lado dela, abraçando-a pela cintura e seguindo para a porta, antes de virar novamente e sibilar um _"Me desculpe, por...". _E mais uma vez, eu estava grata de não poder corar. Não precisei olhar para Edward para ver sua reação, sentia seus olhos em mim.

Depois de saírem, Carlisle parecia entender a situação, o que me deixou mais constrangida.

- Eu vou me preparar para o plantão de hoje... Me acompanha, Esme?

- Oh! – disse surpresa com um sorriso nos lábios. – Claro.

E piscou para mim, que desviei. Suspirei e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Não o senti vindo atrás, mas meu corpo respondia ao seu olhar ainda, tão intenso e tão cravado em mim. Toda uma energia estática percorria meu corpo.

A sensação de um banho quente era maravilhosa contra a minha pele fria. Nada comparado a quando eu era humana. Calor era bom, e eu sentia falta disso.

O dia amanhecia cinzento, mas ainda sim, Alice não iria a escola, e era o que eu mais queria naquele momento. Algo para distrair a cabeça, e tentar não imaginar mais situações que complicariam a vida dos Cullen. Mesmo não tendo certeza da garantia feita por eles.

Ainda era cedo demais para sair de casa, mas seria bom uma caminhada até o colégio. Sem precisar correr e poder vagar meus pensamentos, era a melhor pedida. Além do mais, eu tinha recusado um carro de presente. Não haveria outra saída.

Estava amarrando meu tênis, e escutei passos próximos a porta. Virei a cabeça instantaneamente e vi a figura gloriosa de Edward me observando. Levantei e o fitei curiosa.

- Vai para a escola?  
- Sim... – ele continuou me olhando, e eu não conseguia desviar. – Pensei em ir, e me distrair. Não queria ficar sem fazer nada por aqui e...

Quando notei, tinha começado a falar em disparada, tentando arranjar uma desculpa tanto para ele, quanto para mim, para não pensar do que nos aconteceu algumas horas atrás. Ele deu um sorriso quebrado, com os olhos apertados, pela expressão calorosa que emanou de seu rosto, me fazendo esquecer o que mais eu iria falar.

- Eu vou também. – ele disse após alguns segundos, notando minhas palavras apressadas. – Posso... te levar?

Sua pergunta não parecia ter total segurança, e sua seriedade repentina, esperando que eu respondesse, só me deixou ainda mais surpresa com a proposta. Assenti encolhendo os ombros. Ainda era cedo demais, mas a sugestão era tentadora para ser recusada. Eu poderia perguntar o que Carlisle falou com ele, e o mais importante... _poderiamos passar mais algum tempo a sós._

Não sabia ao certo que sentimento tomava meu corpo e inibia minhas reações e resposta sob seu olhar galanteador, mesmo que ele não tivesse conhecimento disso. Mas essas emoções só aumentavam, e por alguns momentos, eu me sentia humana novamente.

- Eu... vou esperar no carro. – ele disse passando a mão na nuca. – No volvo.

Depois de explicar, ele desceu rapidamente, e finalmente eu me dei conta do que iria acontecer. Os momentos anteriores tinham sido tão, ou até mais, íntimos do que um beijo. Minhas reações no corpo e na mente, me faziam buscar por ar, que nem ao menos, eu precisava.

Tratei de pegar meu material e descer as escadas, em um impulso rápido. O carro estava parado com os vidros escuros, abertos, enquanto ele encarava seriamente as mãos, em volta do volante.

Quando fechei a porta, atrás de mim, ele me olhou, forçando um sorriso nervoso. No outro segundo, ele estava no lado de fora, abrindo a porta para mim, esperando que eu me aproximasse. Andei devagar, sentindo que meus pés me trairiam a qualquer momento.

Edward esticou a mão, cavalheiro, e eu me sentei no banco do motorista, apoiando o caderno em meu colo, controlando bravamente para não hiperventilar. Nem um minuto depois, ele estava ao meu lado, fechando a própria porta e dando partida no carro.

Ao contrário do que pensei, ele não foi calmo e devagar. A primeira arrancada com o volvo, e a acelerada seguinte, nos manteve em uma velocidade a mais de cem por hora. Então comecei a desconfiar e a ficar com raiva.

Ora, se queria tanto que eu saísse do carro, não precisava estar me levando. Sem notar, minhas sobrancelhas já estavam juntas, formando um "v" carrancudo e minhas mãos cerradas, enquanto seguravam o material no meu colo.

- Algum problema, Bella? – perguntou sussurrando, ainda sem me fitar.

- Não. – ele tossiu, disfarçando uma risada.

O que me deixou ainda mais enfurecida. Em menos de dez minutos, estávamos no estacionamento do colégio. Ele desligou o carro por completo e virou em minha direção.

- O que a incomoda, Bella? – eu estremeci a forma como me chamou. O jeito com que falava meu nome, fazia meu estômago se contorcer.

- Porque dirigiu tão rápido? – despejei rapidamente, antes de pensar em não falar. Ele me olhava cauteloso, então fitei seus olhos dourados sem reação.

- É só o jeito que eu dirijo. – então soltou um riso sarcástico. – Desculpe se a incomodei. Podia ter me falado que não gosta de ir rápido.

- Não é isso. – o cortei irritada.

- Então o que seria?

- Porque quis me trazer? Quero dizer, por que se deu o trabalho?

- Só estava tentando ser gentil, já que eu também ia para a escola. Só isso.

É claro que seria só isso. Como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpido ao ponto de pensar que ele estava pensando como eu? Ele já devia ter se arrependido ou esquecido do que aconteceu e queria agir, como agia com a família toda.

Então estava realmente brava comigo, e extremamente envergonhada.

- Ótimo. – murmurei.

- Bella... o que...?

- Nada. Obrigada. A gente se vê.

Cuspi rapidamente, antes de abrir a porta do carro e me deparar com ele, já na minha frente. Alguém podia te-lo visto. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

- Me perdoe.

- Pelo que? – perguntei fechando a porta atrás de mim e encostando as costas ali.

- Por dar as respostas erradas.

- Você não...

- Deixe eu terminar. – ele pediu me olhando nos olhos. – Por favor.

Eu esperei, ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou, apoiando uma das mãos no carro. _Muito perto._ Minha mente falava.

- Devo ter te dado a impressão errada, acelerando para chegar mais rápido. – continuou. – Eu só queria mais tempo para conversar com você, a sós e sem ninguém para escutar.

Mordi meu lábios reprimindo uma arfada. Eu estava completamente sem palavras. As palavras me bateram em cheio, e se ainda fosse capaz, meu coração estaria ridiculamente acelerado.

- O que eu estou tentando dizer é: você é importante para mim, Bella. Todo mundo tem um ponto fraco, e _você é o meu._ Eu nunca sei como reagir, nem como estar próximo a você. Eu só preciso estar. Me fez quebrar séculos de postura similarmente humanas, e agora desestrutura minhas ações.

Se antes eu já não tinha reações, agora eu já não respirava ha bastante tempo. Seus olhos me fitavam com tamanha intensidade, que me prendiam e me mantinha imóvel.

- Só preciso saber o que você sente. – ele pediu delicadamente, subindo uma das mãos para o meu rosto. Descendo os dedos levemente até a base de meu pescoço. – Eu estou _apaixonado_ por você, Bella.

Sua voz, rouca e doce, sussurraram as palavras triunfantes que minhas emoções e sentimentos tanto clamavam por escutar. Seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais do meu, e já me sentia resfolegar, inalando seu cheiro inebriante.

Eu queria mais, meu corpo exigia mais. Sua mão subiu para o meu cabelo, apoiando em minha nuca, deixando a sensação arrepiante tomar conta de cada milímetro de mim. Nossos olhos nunca desgrudaram, dando a sensação de segurança para o que estávamos prestes a fazer.

Nossos narizes roçaram as pontas, até encaixarmos o encontro de nossos lábios. Um encontro que eu esperava tanto. Minha imaginação não fazia jus a maciez de sua boca. O encontro suave que continuou por um tempo indeterminado.

Me atrevi a abrir delicadamente meu lábio inferior, sugando o dele para dentro de minha boca. Estava receosa por uma rejeição, afinal, eu não tinha práticas no que estava fazendo, apenas reagia como meu corpo pedia.

A dele se movimentou lentamente, procurando se encaixar ao que se pedia. Logo nossas línguas se procuraram simultaneamente, causando um calor que não deveria existir em dois seres sem vida. Mas eu me sentia mais viva do que qualquer humano na terra.

Era lento, calmo, apaixonado. A língua dele contornava todo e qualquer canto da minha boca, fazendo minha cabeça girar. Minha mão foi de encontro aos fios dourados, nos juntando ainda mais.

Meus sentidos estavam mais aguçados do que nunca. E ironicamente, eu não sentia ou escutava mais nada ao meu redor, a não ser nosso beijo. A mão que estava apoiada ao meu lado no carro, desceu para a minha cintura, e eu apertei mais seu cabelo entre meus dedos.

A urgência do beijo foi aumentando, até nossos corpos também estarem colados. Ele desgrudou nossas bocas, mas eu permaneci de olhos fechados, pois Edward começou a beijar minha clavícula, meu pescoço.

Não conseguia me controlar mais. Vergonhosamente, soltei um gemido e ele parou, subiu o rosto novamente e grudou nossas testas.

- Se eu não parar agora, não sei quando vou conseguir.

- Ok.

- Abra os olhos, Bella.

Só então eu notei, que ainda os mantinha fechados. Quando o fiz, me deparei com o seu sorriso mais aberto, provocando o mesmo em mim. Foi quando eu reparei uma série de carros e algumas meninas em grupos nos encarando.

Edward olhou para o lado, vendo a mesma coisa que eu, mas em vez de se afastar, colou nossos lábios, rápido demais para mim, mas ainda me deixando sem reação. Ele se esticou pelo vidro do carro aberto e pegou meu material.

- Eu passo aqui para te buscar, ok?

- Ok.

- Boa aula.

- Ok.

Eu estava travada, enquanto ele beijava minha testa e entrava no carro. Não sei como e nem da onde, mas Anna surgiu na minha frente com um sorriso maior do que cabia em seu próprio rosto.

- Amiga! Eu vi tudo! Quem é ele? Ele é tão lindo, mas é claro que eu prefiro o Taylor...

Ela começou a tagarelar, enquanto andávamos para a sala de aula. Eu tinha me desligado de tudo e todos, só conseguia pensar nele. E o quanto eu estava _perdidamente apaixonada._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**N/A**__: _Bem, por enquanto é só! Espero que tenham gostado. Voltarei a atualizar normalmente como antes! Beijos, e dividam seu amor comigo, deixem um review! Muah! ;*  



	10. Bella Cullen

**N/A: Fiquei muito feliz com o não-abandono dos meus leitores e as reviews mandadas! Agradeço a todas de coração.**

**AVISOS:**

**• Essa fic não foi autorizada para ser postada em nenhum outro site que não seja esse e o orkut, qual eu tenho o link no profile.**

**• NOVA FIC! "Never Forget" é o meu mais novo e precioso trabalho, espero reviews e leitores para lhes adiantar mais capítulos.**

**• 30 reviews = update, que tal? ;D  
**

**Beijos! Aproveitem!**

* * *

Tanto o caminho para a sala, quanto metade das aulas, eu mal prestei atenção, ou sequer vi algum professor realmente entrar e sair entre os períodos de tempo. Consegui ignorar solenemente todos os comentários e cochichos desnecessários das outras meninas, exceto pelos da Anna, a qual já se sentia sem graça de estar falando sozinha.

Ela era mais perceptiva do que eu dera créditos, então quando percebeu minha distração, não voltou a tagarelar sobre o tal de Taylor. Na hora do almoço, ela já estava acostumada com meu não-apetite. Mas ainda sim, eu de vez em quando, fazia questão de escolher uma fruta ou enrolar em alguma lata de refrigerante.

- Amiga? – sim, ela já me chamava de amiga. Virei o rosto em sua direção, enquanto amassava a ponta do canudo, que estava dentro da lata. – Esta tudo bem?

Ela estava receosa de perguntar e se sentir intrometida. Podia ver sua reação, através de seus olhos preocupados e suas bochechas corando furiosamente, antes das palavras serem hesitantemente pronunciadas.

- Eu digo. – ela tentou se explicar rapidamente. – Você parecia ter gostado do... como é o nome dele?

- Edward. – completei, franzindo o cenho, tentando esconder um sorriso.

Anna era engraçada com seu modo de falar. Se importava com tudo e todos a sua volta, mas era realmente atrapalhada com seus pensamentos e conclusões.

- Isso! – afirmou, como se tivesse feito "bingo".

- Está... está tudo bem. Mesmo. – prometi. – Só estou tentando absorver, eu acho.

- Entendi. – ela mexeu nas pontas do cabelo, ainda ponderando alguma pergunta.

- Pode perguntar, Anna.

- Eu fico imaginando se vai ser assim com o Taylor depois do baile, sabe?

Eu esperei que continuasse.

- Nós só ficamos algumas vezes e sempre fomos muito próximos. – apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e olhou para as mãos, tímida. – Nossas famílias se conhecem há bastante tempo, e ele soube do meu baile, fez questão de ir comigo. Eu já estava quase desistindo.

- Ah, isso é ótimo. – falei sincera.

- Sim. – ela riu nervosamente. - Você e o Edward já...

- Já o que? – perguntei quando ela não continuou.

- Fizeram... – ela fazia alguns gestos com a mão e corava mais ainda. Então, eu entendi.

- Oh! Não! – falei com a voz sobressaltada. – Não.

Fora a minha mãe, eu nunca tinha tido oportunidade de conversar sobre sexo com ninguém. Renée sempre fora muito aberta em relação a isso, então eu nunca tinha acreditado na história da "cegonha". Mas conversar com alguém da sua idade, tratando de igual para igual não era tão constrangedor.

Sua pergunta tinha me pego totalmente de surpresa, mas eu não fiquei chateada com isso. Na verdade, seria bom tentar entender, quem realmente lida com sentimentos e sente o coração bater forte "literalmente", ao contrario de mim, que só tinha sensações inesperadas.

Alice conhecia mais Edward também, e certamente faria uma festa assim que voltasse da caçada. Eu não queria desmerecer sua amizade, jamais. Não depois de tudo. Mas eu, no momento, necessitava de alguém que não soltasse tantos fogos. Apesar de ter visto o brilho nos olhos de Anna quando me surpreendeu na entrada do colégio.

Dali a algumas horas, Edward viria me buscar, e eu não sabia como reagir, ou como deveria quando ele chegasse.

- Me desculpe, me intrometer. – ela suplicou sem graça. – É só que ele parecia tão... maduro. Não sei explicar muito bem.

- É, acho que ele passa essa aparência mesmo. – talvez por seu século de experiência, ou não sei. – Não tem problema. Pode falar.

- E vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?

- Só ficamos hoje. – confessei constrangida.

- Que lindo, amiga! – ela sorriu abertamente. Concordei rindo fraco e maneando a cabeça. – Acho que eu deveria conversar sobre... aquilo com Alice então, não é?

- É, acho que sim.

- Ela vem amanhã?

- Provavelmente. – afirmei.

- Você gosta dele, não é Bella? – indagou mais como uma afirmativa, expandindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Gosto. Muito.

- Dá para ver. – riu e suspirou. – Sabe o que eu penso?

Ela tinha mania de expressar o que pensava, mas sempre perguntava antes, como se fosse um tipo de permissão para falar o que se passava na sua mente.

- O que, Anna? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Que ele gosta de você também. Muito. – me olhou nos olhos. – De verdade, bastava ver como ele te abraçava enquanto te beijava.

Não pude deixar de desviar, feliz e com vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Não sei se o fato de ser vampira mexia comigo mais do que devia, mas os sentimentos me eram tão intensos, que eu tinha medo de não conseguir controla-los. Então quando ela soltou essa afirmativa, um alivio e um sentimento tão quente me adentraram, que eu seria capaz de correr dali, só para encontra-lo.

Ao término das aulas restantes, eu arrumei meu material meticulosamente, na esperança de conseguir enrolar mais uns poucos segundos, antes de encontrar no pátio da escola o carro prata reluzente, que tiraria meu fôlego, se isso fosse possível.

Depois de descer as escadas, percebi o burburinho igual ao do inicio da manhã, e os grupinhos de meninas formados, cochichando sobre a beleza peculiar e exótica de Edward. Ele estava com o sorriso torto no rosto, me esperando com os braços cruzados no peito olhando fixamente para mim.

Foi o que me fez acelerar o passo e parar em sua frente, ignorando o mundo a nossa volta. Ele esticou a mão e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Inclinou o rosto até o meu, dando um beijo na minha bochecha, para a seguir, deixar escorregar os lábios rosados até os meus.

Tão leve, tão delicado e tão_ perfeito._

O caminho de nossos lábios tomou forma, assim como o primeiro que demos. Muito doce, e muito nosso. A minha falta de experiência não influenciou para o estado físico que aquele beijo me proporcionava. Eu não queria parar nunca mais, se isso fosse possível. O contato das peles se enroscando, causavam um roçar, que esquentava nossos corpos frios.

Edward afastou os lábios vagarosamente, mas ainda muito próximo, suspirando gelado dentro da minha boca. Eu mantinha meus olhos fechados, aproveitando o aroma que saía de seu corpo e enfeitiçava meus sentidos.

- Acho melhor pararmos, _por enquanto._ – ele sussurrou contra mim. - Temos uma grande platéia.

Ainda permaneci parada na mesma pose. Ele riu, abafado, ainda selando nossos lábios mais uma ultima vez rapidamente, antes de pegar minha mão, e me dirigir para a entrada do banco do motorista.

Não conseguia entender como ele tinha percebido tantos olhares. Nossos sentidos eram apurados, mas no momento em que eu estava muito próxima se seu corpo, eles eram calados pelas novas sensações que invadiam o meu, sem permissão.

Esse era um dos grandes truques de se estar apaixonada. E eu só estava descobrindo pouco a pouco, porém, sedenta por mais. Não percebi o quão submersa estava em meus pensamentos, só reparei que não tínhamos ido para casa, quando o carro estancou em uma floresta distante, diferente de nossa costumeira.

Senti um de seus dedos tocar minha bochecha levemente, contornando meus traços, me fazendo virar o rosto para encarar seu gesto surpresa.

- Vamos sair? – ele sugeriu em uma voz aveludada, mas seus olhos o traiam, quando me passavam a ansiedade e a curiosidade incessante.

Maneei a cabeça concordando, e ele já estava do outro lado da porta, abrindo para mim, cavalheiramente. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada daquela forma. Entendia seus modos e costumes, como de uma pessoa que nasceu em seu século. Mas ainda era tudo muito novo para mim. Não sabia se iria me acostumar com aquilo, sem ficar sem graça. Assim como esperava nunca me acostumar com o modo que me sentia, quando ele simplesmente, pegava na minha mão com um sorriso torto.

A cidade de Londres vivia em constante mudança climática, levando a instabilidade para a floresta alta em que estávamos agora, que víamos uma camada espessa de neblina no ar, encobrindo todo o aspecto de verde molhado, que me lembrava à pequena Forks.

À medida que adentrávamos a mata, a bruma ficava mais grossa. Andávamos devagar, e seu polegar acariciando em círculos as costas da minha mão, cessava minha curiosidade para saber o porquê de estarmos ali. Eu me sentia segura, confiava nele, e não precisava de respostas, pelo menos por enquanto.

As folhas velhas caídas, no chão, dando um tom amarelado, estavam úmidas do frio, e faziam barulho ao serem pisadas. Quando chegamos, ao que parecia ser o centro da floresta, rodeado de arvores com galhos secos, ele parou e se posicionou na minha frente.

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram, acentuando um "v" em sua testa, e seus olhos me perfuravam com curiosidade.

- É realmente frustrante não te escutar. - confessou sorrindo um pouco.

- Me desculpe...?

- Eu só queria saber o que tanto pensa. – se aproximou, pegando minha outra mão. – Nem ao menos perguntou onde estávamos indo.

- Eu confio em você. – soltei sem pensar.

- Isso é bom de se ouvir.

Suspirou aliviado, me puxando contra seu corpo de formas definidas. Um de seus braços, me abraçou protetoramente, enquanto a outra mão, ainda estava na minha. Apoiei meu rosto em seu peito, e escutei beijos estalados no topo da minha cabeça, e sua respiração nos fios do meu cabelo.

O cheiro que saia de sua roupa, me deixava inebriada e sem ações. Era uma sensação ímpar, estar embalada por seus braços. Inclinei o pescoço para cima, a fim de encontrar seus olhos dourados.

- Porque estamos aqui, afinal? – ele deu uma risada tão melódica e contagiante, que o mínimo que eu pude fazer, foi acompanha-lo.

- Um pouco de tempo para nós, seria bom, não? Achei que podíamos conversar.

Sua frase já não tinha a entonação segura de antes. Em vez disso, uma incerteza, a espera da minha confiança nele, era esperada por seus olhos cautelosos.

- Seria ótimo. – concordei sorrindo.

- Venha, anjo. – ele pediu, nos direcionando a uma arvore larga.

Sem soltar minha mão, ele deslizou as costas no tronco, até se sentar no chão, me incentivando a fazer o mesmo, de frente para ele, com as pernas cruzadas.

- É tão apaziguador, estar com você. – confessou, me fazendo desviar, de seu olhar, completamente constrangida.

- Porque?

- Mesmo sendo frustrante não pode saber o que esta pensando. – ele suspirou. – É bom não ter alguém na sua cabeça além de si.

- Um frustrante bom, então?

- Muito bom.

Ele puxou meus dedos, em direção a sua boca, passando a carne macia nos nós dos meus dedos frios e brancos, e eu deixei escapar um suspiro. Edward levantou o olhar e me encarou.

- Eu posso... – ele hesitou, vendo que tinha deixado escapar algo sem ter pensado.

- O que?

- Perguntar algumas coisas para você?

- Eu acho que sim.

Não tinha a mínima idéia de que tipo de perguntas ele poderia fazer. Ele parecia decorar cada movimento dos meus olhos, que só encaravam os dele, que viam a expressão de curiosidade insaciável de seu rosto, sua boca avermelhada e seu maxilar tão magnificamente contornado.

Se eu fechasse os olhos ainda poderia vê-lo da mesma forma. E talvez, com um lápis e um papel, desenharia algo semelhante. Nada faria justiça a perfeição de suas características.

- Você se lembra da sua vida humana?

- Sim. – respondi prontamente. – Quero dizer, as imagens me são muito turvas e fracas, mas as situações que passei, eu consigo.

- Eu queria saber.

- O que?

- Tudo. – disse animado – Desde o começo.

- Porque? – perguntei rindo de sua animação.

- Eu não tive essa chance antes. – explicou com um ar dolorido. – Quero compensar o tempo perdido. Quero te conhecer, saber de seus gostos. Preciso me redimir, e necessito saber de você.

Seu tom era tão firme e convincente, que me fez estremecer com a declaração de carência sobre mim.

- Vamos recomeçar, ok? – ele pediu.

- Ok. – sorri. Ele desvencilhou a mão da minha e a esticou como cumprimento, me fazendo olhar confusa.

- Prazer imensurável, Edward Cullen.

- Isabella_ Cullen._ – aceitei a mão.

E eu me sentia como tal.

Estar com Edward, agora, era sinônimo de tranqüilidade e segurança. Talvez por não corresponder ao seu dom "extra" e sentir sua dedicação e preocupação toda voltada para mim. Toda aquela que um dia eu jamais tive.

Toda e qualquer curiosidade obtida, desde a mais simples como a estação do ano que mais gostava, até a não experiência com garotos foi atendida prontamente e ele fazia de toda palavra que saía dos meus lábios as mais importantes para a sua existência.

Nunca me acostumaria com aquele foco que me dava. Com o jeito lascivo que me observava, me tirando as palavras com o olhar compenetrado. Tropeçava nas palavras que tentavam formar uma frase, arrancando de seus lábios vermelhos, quase arroxeados, um sorriso arrebatador.

Nossos corpos tinham uma intensa necessidade de estarem conectados de alguma forma. Fossem os joelhos se tocando, pela posição em que estávamos sentados, ou por um simples gesto de caricia nas mãos de ambas as partes. O magnetismo que emitíamos era incontrolável. Como ímãs de polaridades opostas necessitando da outra metade para sobreviver.

A neblina enfadonha se misturava ao céu acinzentado que cobria o cenário da estação errônea da complicada Londres. As perguntas cessaram sem que nenhum dos dois reparasse. Estávamos tão absortos em apenas nos encarar, conhecendo cada traço da perfeição que a vida vampírica nos trouxe, que não notamos o silêncio contínuo, estendido por tanto tempo.

Sua mão traçava as costas da minha, que estavam apoiadas na folha seca e alaranjada caída na terra escura, um caminho sutil que subia e descia até a ponta de cada um dos meus dedos. Sua pele resistente e tão macia ao mesmo tempo causava uma fricção arguciosa contra a minha.

Quando um das pontas se encontrou com as dele novamente, fiz questão de entrelaçar nossos dedos, demonstrando minha sede por mais contato. Como se tivesse lido minha mente, ele me puxou para seu colo, me encaixando em seu corpo de costas para ele.

Antes que eu pudesse me frustrar por não ver seu rosto escultural e tão intenso, alguma nota melódica saía de sua voz e uma letra desconhecida me remeteu a doce melodia que outro dia tocou no piano. Suas mãos me seguravam com firmeza à volta da minha cintura, enquanto sua boca buscava sussurrava a meiga canção contra meu ouvido.

Fechei meus olhos por um momento, deixando meus sentidos aguçados, buscarem por outras formas de aproveitar àquelas horas ao seu lado. Logo, meu nariz achou seu cheiro tão almíscar e singular de seu corpo e o hálito tão refrescante. Minha pele descobriu a reação ao seu toque. Nunca tinha estado tão perto dele como agora, tão _conectada._

Logo se fez silêncio e sua boca tracejava um caminho por meu pescoço, que pendeu para o lado em resposta absoluta. Os lábios abriam e fechavam lentamente, como se estivesse sugando o gosto dali. Em retorno, cada centímetro do meu corpo, arrepiou instantaneamente.

Sem conter mais, sua língua passou uma vez pelo lóbulo sensível de minha orelha, e eu não pude conter um pequeno arfar. Minhas mãos, que antes cobriam as dele embalando meu corpo, desceram para as suas pernas cobertas pelo jeans. Apertei o músculo do local, sentindo-o ficar tenso atrás de mim, e parando a carícia libertina de antes.

Abri os olhos surpresa virando para o lado e encontrado suas órbitas douradas transmitindo hesitação e preocupação. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e nossa respiração desnecessária, era trocada quando exalada em sincronia, pela boca.

- Me desculpe. – ele pediu rapidamente, fechando a boca logo após em uma linha reta e dura.

Rapidamente me pus ao seu lado, estendendo minhas pernas sobre as dele. Encaixei minhas palmas nas laterais de seu rosto preocupado e com os polegares desenhei círculos que teoricamente o faria sentir que estava tudo bem. _Mais que bem._ Meu dedo direito passou por entre suas sobrancelhas simetricamente perfeitas e desfez a carranca em "v" que ali se encontrava.

Sua expressão rapidamente ficou suave ao meu toque e ele beijou a palma da minha mão, sorrateiramente. Sorri em resposta e me aproximei de sua boca.

O mesmo beijo tranqüilo e ao mesmo intenso dançava entre nossos lábios. Era como se já conhecêssemos o caminho que as bocas tanto almejavam. O único barulho que servia de sinfonia era o silvo longínquo do vento. Talvez a necessidade exagerada, ou até mesmo por uma previa do que estava por vir, fez nossos corpos se colarem de repente, e então estávamos deitados no chão.

Era como se sentíssemos _sede_ um do outro. Como se precisássemos suprir todos os momentos que não tivemos ao longo do tempo. E ao mesmo tempo era tão doce e tão exótico.

- Não quero que você se desculpe toda vez que me beijar.

A frase saiu com tanta rapidez, que eu mesma tive dúvidas se ele tinha entendido. Foi tão espontâneo e sem cálculos que me fez morder o lábio em seguida, arregalando os olhos, vendo-o rir da minha reação, enquanto se apoiava no braço ao lado da minha cabeça, suportando a maior parte de seu peso.

- Estamos combinados. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Antes que sua boca chegasse a minha novamente, seu corpo enrijeceu bruscamente, fazendo-o ficar de pé em um átimo. Ainda deitada no chão, sem entender, ele virou o pescoço um pouco de lado, como se escutasse algo, que mesmo para mim era impossível. Levantei em sua frente e ele percebeu minha expressão confusa.

- Alice. – ele disse.

Ali não podíamos escutar ninguém. Mas Edward quanto mais próximo era de alguém, mais longe ele podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Ela tivera uma visão. Eu tinha certeza e pela sua reação não devia ser nada bom.

* * *

**N/A²: Vamos deixar um suspense? Sim, sou má! ò.ó**

**Share some loooooove, mande uma review! 30 reviews = update! Muah! ;*  
**


	11. Complicações

**N/A: Fiquei muito feliz com o não-abandono dos meus leitores e as reviews mandadas! Agradeço a todas de coração.**

**AVISOS:**

**• Essa fic não foi autorizada para ser postada em nenhum outro site que não seja esse e o orkut, qual eu tenho o link no profile.**

**• NOVA FIC! "Never Forget" é o meu mais novo e precioso trabalho, espero reviews e leitores para lhes adiantar mais capítulos.**

**• 30 reviews = update, que tal? ;D  
**

**Beijos! Aproveitem!**

* * *

Chegamos em casa ainda mais rápido do que havia pensado que chegaria. Já ouvíamos as vozes que vinham de dentro, mas nada alarmante. Muito pelo contrário. Todos pareciam estar em perfeita compostura, enquanto Edward tinha uma carranca confusa expressa em seu rosto.

Assim que passamos da porta, Alice estava parada com um largo sorriso no rosto, provavelmente a nossa espera. Jasper um pouco mais afastado no pé da escada, com uma concentração fincada em todos os músculos do corpo, como se estivesse pronto para o ataque a qualquer momento. Ele sentia minha energia, minha confusão.

Não tinha mais controle sob a minha bolha, desde que permiti que Alice me visse. Mas esse não era o comportamento normal de Jasper. Apesar de muito calado, ele nunca ficava muito na defensiva. Rosalie e Emmett ainda não estavam em casa.

- Alice... o que...? – Edward perguntou confuso, sem conseguir formular a frase.

Eles se encaram por bastante tempo e ninguém dizia nada. A frustração tomava conta do meu corpo, a partir do momento em que as possibilidades de uma visão nada agradável passavam por minha mente. A única coisa que nos tiraria de lá, seria algo que realmente preocupasse Edward e a família.

E no momento, só o que me vinha na cabeça, era a confusão com os Volturi. Não conseguia pensar em algum motivo para que viessem atrás de mim. Mal conhecia suas histórias, e meu estomago contorcia só com a pronúncia de seus nomes. Eu faria qualquer coisa para que mantivesse essa "realeza" longe dos Cullen. Depois de tanto tempo me acolhendo e me ensinando a viver novamente, só poderia retribuir de forma justa; tirando-os de um perigo desnecessário.

Meu maior receio era que Edward tomasse a frente e quisesse tomar as dores e os confrontos em meu lugar. Estranhamente nossa ligação era além do corporal, e sentíamos uma imensa necessidade mútua de nos proteger e acobertar. Ele tinha mais experiência e conhecimento de um mundo o qual eu acabara de entrar, mas nem por isso eu era inválida. E estar na mesma sala sem entender o que se passava, fazia meu coração morto querer voltar a bater rápido e forte.

- Acalme-se, Bella. – pediu Jasper em um tom baixo e sombrio.

Como ele poderia pedir que eu me acalmasse quando os dois ao meu lado se encaravam de maneira indecifrável? Ele provavelmente já sabia do problema. Então uma onda de calmaria começou a forçar meus nervos e suavizar a expressão de Alice e Edward. Como reflexo, minha bolha se fechou a minha volta e eu pude sentir toda a frustração emanar para meu corpo como um baque.

- Vocês poderiam, por favor, compartilhar as noticias? – pedi entre dentes.

Edward abaixou a cabeça novamente franzindo o cenho e olhando de esguelha para mim. Seus lábios como um traço e seus olhos passavam preocupação e... dor? Alice tinha a expressão branca em seu rosto de porcelana, provavelmente mostrando a Edward o que vira.

- Não há nada que você deva se preocupar.

- Como não? – me exaltei, e Alice voltou a si, me olhando com repreensão.

- Se você não sair dessa bolha, eu não vou mais conseguir ver, Bella. Então nunca vamos saber se precisaremos nos preocupar, ou não.

Senti o elástico sendo puxado de volta e no segundo seguinte, Jasper estava ao meu lado, mas não usava seu poder.

- Além disso, não há, por enquanto, motivo algum para alardes.

- Então o que foi? – perguntei exasperada.

- Porque não vamos dar uma volta? – sugeriu a baixinha.

Edward a olhou com desconfiança, e depois voltou os olhos para mim. Acenou com a cabeça uma vez, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Sua mão, sem prévias encostou delicadamente em meus dedos, passando uma calmaria, que nem Jasper conseguiria com o seu poder. Foi espontâneo, natural. Ele era minha paz.

Os dedos longos trilharam um caminho na parte externa de meu braço até meus ombros, aproximando nossos corpos. A partir daí, eu já não me importava tanto com algum problema, mas meus olhos não deixaram de expressar a angústia que eu sentia em me passar por impotente. Seu polegar afagou minha bochecha suavemente e seus olhos buscavam os meus incessantemente. Mas eu sabia que se o encarasse, esqueceria do mundo a nossa volta e dos possíveis problemas que teríamos que enfrentar.

Seu toque era singelo e parecia delicado em demasia. Como se estivesse mexendo em algo quebrável e sensível. E eu podia sentir seu olhar, deslumbrado, me observando como se fosse uma escultura imaculada. Desviei rapidamente para a pequena, que nos admirava com um sorriso afetado. Jasper também não poupou que os lábios rasgassem para o canto da boca.

- Vamos? – pediu Alice. Concordei com a cabeça e seguimos para seu carro.

- E nós vamos de carro?

- Sim, vamos ao centro. – disse vitoriosa. – Vou levar o desenho de nossos vestidos a um costureiro...

- Que vestidos, Alice?

- Do baile. – estaquei na porta do carro, mas ela continuou entrando, me ignorando por completo. – Vamos Bella, eu já _vi._ Não tem escolha.

Depois de soltar um gemido de frustração, entrei no carro, sem me preocupar em colocar o cinto. Apoiei o cotovelo no vidro da janela e encostei a cabeça no braço inclinado. O carro tomou impulso para a chuva que já caía mais forte lá fora. Eu queria saber o que se passava, não gostava de ser tratada como uma pessoa indefesa. Eu tinha tanta força e tanta habilidade quanto eles. Não podiam me privar de querer ajuda-los.

Tentar tirar algo de Alice seria impossível. Teria que esperar para lidar com Edward quando voltássemos. Não fiquei surpresa com a reação de Alice de não pular em cima de mim, sabendo que Edward possivelmente teria a repreendido depois de suas visões proféticas.

- Agora entendo Edward. – murmurou, olhando para frente.

Virei o rosto tentando entender seu comentário.

- Esse seu silêncio deve incomoda-lo. – então se virou e encostou o dedo em minha têmpora. – Principalmente esse aí. Se eu já estou curiosa...

Dei os ombros e voltei a fitar a janela. Meu humor e minha preocupação não melhorariam tão cedo. Ainda mais sendo forçada a fazer algo que eu não queria. Alice era uma irmã especial para mim, tínhamos uma forte ligação, e eu devia muito a ela. Sempre solicita e generosa ao meu lado. Então ela parou o carro, como se por um momento, pudesse ler minha mente.

- Bella. – ela chamou quando parou em um acostamento. – Não se preocupe com a minha visão.

- Como não me preocupar, Alice? – retruquei sem encara-la. – Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse frágil o bastante para não agüentar algo que preocupou Edward.

- Não é isso. – então ela respirou fundo e puxou meu braço para olha-la. – Os Volturi sabem que estou vigiando agora. E pretendem agora seguir com o plano abertamente.

- Plano? Que plano?

- Não se exalte. – ela revirou os olhos. – Eles só querem conhece-la.

- E porque a preocupação de Edward?

- Porque ele tende ao melodramático, sempre. Ele é um super protetor, principalmente com você. – explicou calmamente. – Não consigo ver as intenções da visita, além disso. Caius não está muito contente, mas não pretendem fazer nada logo.

- Mas eles não podem mandar outra pessoa, de novo?

- Sim, mas agora eu estou de olho.

Ainda não conseguia entender a situação por completo. Se eles só queriam me conhecer, era simples, uma visita não faria mal, faria? Porque Caius estava com raiva? Não tinha nexo. Nunca tinha quebrado as regras.

- O tempo para nós é contado diferente, você deve saber disso. Então não é uma coisa a qual precisamos nos preocupar agora.

- Mas se eles só querem me conhecer, que mal há nisso? – questionei.

- Caius é um pouco... complicado. E temos que nos preocupar com suas atitudes exacerbadas. Você não pode simplesmente lidar com tudo sozinha.

- Não gosto do jeito que me tratam. – resmunguei. - Sou tão forte quanto vocês.

- Mas não estaria preparada se algo acontecesse com o temperamento deles. – ela rebateu rápido. – Tente entender, Bella. Queremos o seu bem, e queremos estar do seu lado se algo tiver que acontecer.

Me dando por vencida, virei para frente, esperando que desse partida no carro. Alice riu com sua voz de sino e continuou o caminho.

- Vamos ver lindos sapatos, que combinaram perfeitamente com nossos vestidos.-exclamou contente. – Ainda são da próxima estação, mas eu vou conseguir compra-los.

- Espero que nenhum deles inclua saltos. – murmurei.

- Claro que têm, Bella! Não seja obtusa, já vão me custar o dobro.

- Mas eu nem pedi par...

- Não, não, Bella. – ela me cortou. – Edward já vai arrancar minha cabeça por ter lhe contado minha visão, então, por favor, não complique mais minha situação tendo que usar todo e qualquer tipo argumento para que você concorde em aparecer elegante no baile com ele.

- Ele vai? – gritei incrédula.

- Oh, mas é claro que vai! Todos vão!

Bufei abismada com a potência da pequena cabeça maléfica. Mesmo tentando me distrair, minha mente girava com as ultimas declarações. Eu sabia que não devia me preocupar, afinal, não tinha feito nada de errado. Regra nenhuma havia sido burlada. Mas eu não queria que eles chegassem a_ minha família,_ por qualquer motivo que fosse. Eu iria atrás deles para resolver a situação, por bem ou por mal, antes que ficasse mais complicada. Meu obstáculo agora era Edward.

Ele me negaria todas as alternativas de ir à Itália, com certeza. Teria que convence-lo de alguma forma.

O atelier era grande e espaçoso. O cheiro de diferentes tecidos invadia meu olfato de um jeito agradável e singelo. Muitas rendas, sedas, cetins e panos finos. O espaço colorido dava vida e brilho a arquitetura que parecia antiga. Alice rapidamente encontrou quem queria e o entregou uma pasta com os possíveis desenhos.

A mania de fartura da família se passava como algo banal. Nunca fui acostumada a ser tratada como princesa, nem ter tudo que queria. Mas nunca me incomodou esse fato. Preferi nem olhar o desenho, me mantendo ocupada, observando as costureiras da sala ao lado, ocupadas com grandes tecidos. Maravilhosos vestidos esticados em manequins perfeitamente delineados. De longe conseguia ouvir os elogios do possível designer que Alice conversava sobre nossa beleza escultural.

Não sabia quando iria me acostumar aquilo. Nossa "espécie" tinha essa peculiaridade instigante, que deveria ser usada para atrair nossas presas, se não fôssemos vegetarianos, como gostávamos de nos chamar. Mas para mim, Edward ainda tinha um poder maior do que de todos os outros. Sua beleza ainda me deslumbrava, mexia com meus instintos e sentimentos guardados, e até então não descobertos.

Mas ele tinha mais de um século de vivência e provavelmente havia visto outras com belezas muito superiores as minhas. Lembrei de quantas vezes na aula me peguei pensando se ela tinha se aproximado de mim, por pena de ter cometido, o que ele chama de erro. Porém logo afastei tais pensamentos para não abalar a segurança que sentia quando estava com ele.

- Ela não quer opinar nem na cor? – o senhor com a voz grave perguntou simpático.

- Não. Ela confia em mim. – respondeu rindo.

Se despediram depois de uma parte da quantia absurda paga e seguimos para o carro em silêncio novamente.

No caminho para casa, resolvi colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Alice cantarolava baixinho por cima de uma música que tocava na rádio, então me libertou das perguntas sobre o baile, sabendo tudo que eu iria responder. Por um lado, me era bom. Uma vez que eu não queria me preocupar com tais organizações.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria pegar o primeiro avião para a Itália e saber de uma vez por todas o que se passava para se darem tanto esforço em irem atrás de mim, eu me sentia em uma obrigação sobrenatural de deixar Edward a par de tudo. Nossa ligação forte e nossos sentimentos partilhados, me fazia vulnerável, e acima de tudo que eu pudesse imaginar, eu o queria egoisticamente comigo.

Eu o entendia, por um lado, em me deixar de fora e querendo me proteger. Sendo o mais novo membro da família e totalmente inexperiente na área de lutas e controvérsias, seu forte instinto de proteção chegava a ficar infinitamente maior. E sempre foi assim, desde que eu abri os olhos e recebi minha nova identidade com o sobrenome "Cullen" no final. Recordei das inúmeras vezes em que o sentia perto, enquanto eu caçava, ou mesmo atento quando Alice contava das boas notas na escola.

Tudo agora tinha um sentido. Edward sempre esteve por perto. Eu o evitava sem saber como conseguir chegar a ele e dizer que estava tudo bem. Lembrei também da vez em que disse que ia embora, e como meu coração mudo quis gritar para que ficasse. Por isso sentia a extrema necessidade de lhe dar satisfações e chegar a um acordo. Ele me ouviria, e se mesmo assim, não quisesse, eu usaria meu livre arbítrio para manter aquela família longe de problemas. Nem que tivesse que usar minha carta mais baixa para isso.

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews, vamos continuar com esse padrão, ok? Visitem minha comunidade, que além de outras fics Bewards, tenho fics Robstens!**

**Se quiserem podem me seguir no twitter para me verem falando besteira. E outros sites e etc, estão no meu perfil!**

**Beijos, morangos do meu chocolate! _"You know that I can use sombodyyyy!"_  
**

**Share some loooooove, mande uma review! 30 reviews = update! Muah! ;*  
**


	12. Resoluções?

**N/A: Miiiiiiiiiiil desculpas pela demora *se joga no chão e pede perdão* Meu computador deu piti, e fiquei de molho três semanas! 3 SEMANAS SEM CONSEGUIR DIGITAR UMA PALAVRINHA!! *chora*.**

**Então escrevi tudo no caderno e depois me matei de datilografar. Espero que curtam, e estamos entrando em retas finais, minha gente! Sad, sad, I know...  
**

**AVISOS:**

**• Essa fic não foi autorizada para ser postada em nenhum outro site que não seja esse e o orkut, qual eu tenho o link no profile.**

**• NOVA FIC! "Never Forget" é o meu mais novo e precioso trabalho, espero reviews e leitores para lhes adiantar mais capítulos.**

* * *

Escutei uma risada baixa de Alice e seu olhar por minha visão lateral. Estávamos perto de casa, e eu já reconhecia a floresta úmida e o cheiro particular que tínhamos no ambiente. Tentei evitar seus olhares, encostando a cabeça no vidro e olhando para cima. A noite era escura e as nuvens cinzas encobriam todo o céu que poderia ser estrelado. A inútil tentativa fez Alice abrir a boca.

- Promete uma coisa? – a encarei confusa.

- Depende, Alice. – seu rosto tinha um sorriso peculiar e seus olhos não me deixavam que lesse sua expressão divertida. – O que você está aprontando?

- Oh, não sou eu! – disse falsamente ofendida. – Não fique brava com Edward, ok?

Primeiramente achei que tinha visto minha decisão de falar com Edward sobre a Itália e não ter visto uma boa reação. Bufei alto, mas não contestei esperando enfrentar algum bicho de sete cabeças. Mas logo compreendi do que se tratava quando entrei na casa e não tinha ninguém. Alice rapidamente deu uma desculpa dizendo que buscaria Jasper na faculdade e no segundo seguinte, estava sozinha na grande casa.

Uma música vinha do segundo andar, singela e doce. Subi as escadas sem pressa e com a ansiedade correndo meu organismo. A porta do quarto de Edward estava entre aberta e convidativa a entrar. Mas antes que eu fizesse menção, ele apareceu abrindo-a.

- Oi. – ele sussurrou com um sorriso pequeno.

Por um momento eu esqueci todos os meus objetivos. Cada traço de seu rosto despreocupado e encantador, me tiraram o foco. Sem perceber, eu o encarava boquiaberta sem desviar nossos olhos e observando cada milímetro que suas órbitas mexiam, enquanto me analisava. A vontade súbita de abraço-lo e beija-lo sofregamente invadiu meu corpo deixando nublado todo o lado da razão em minha mente. Mas sua risada baixa ao meu estado deslumbrado, me fez recobrar a consciência e ficar extremamente envergonhada.

- Oi. – respondi mordendo o lábio. Ele saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, e passando a mão por minha cintura de surpresa.

- Antes que fique brava, peço compreensão. – seu tom era suplicante, mas divertido.

- O que...? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Ganhamos um presente de Esme...

- Oh, não. – resmunguei desviando os olhos.

- E eu sei que você não gosta de surpresas, nem presentes ou que cuidem de você. Mas tenha paciência e gratidão. Ela realmente está empolgada conosco.

Revirei os olhos e fitei o nada por cima dos ombros de Edward. Eu não poderia reclamar de nada, sabia que eles realmente estavam se esforçando para não fazer qualquer tipo de alvoroço, ou uma festa pela nova situação. Edward esticou o pescoço para o lado, a fim de entrar no meu campo de visão e analisar meu rosto.

- Você não quer nem ver o que é?

- Tenho escolha? – perguntei revirando os olhos.

- Não. – respondeu com uma careta travessa.

Passando muito perto de meus lábios e me fazendo soltar um suspiro, ele puxou minha mão para dentro do quarto. O quarto de Edward era tão espaçoso quanto o meu. Mas todo ele foi recheado por uma enorme cama king size. Imediatamente eu congelei e soltei a mão da de Edward. Um turbilhão de sentimentos passaram por mim, além do choque, mas o que superou foi a minha vergonha. Mas antes que eu pudesse sair correndo, Edward se virou e segurou minha cintura por um instante.

- Bella? – ele chamou.

E a única coisa que consegui emitir foi um suspiro surpreso e agudo.

- Eu também não sabia, acredite.

Então foi que a ficha caiu. Alice não avisara sobre a reação de Edward e sim para a nova surpresa. Por isso os olhares e o sorriso divertido. Soltei um suspiro frustrado sem poder me conter.

- Eu falo com eles, se te fizer muito incômodo.

- Está tudo bem... eu acho. – sibilei.

O mais importante naquele momento era contar a Edward de minha decisão. E eu poderia depois ficar envergonhada pelo presente extravagante. Andei ate a cama, tirando os sapatos e me sentando no meio dela. Edward sentou na beirada me olhando com os cenhos franzidos, provavelmente tentando me ler.

- Esta tudo bem, mesmo? – perguntou inseguro.

- Sim, está. – respondi passando a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. – Não é só isso.

- O que foi, então? – perguntou extremamente preocupado.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, não é?

Mesmo sem poder ler minha mente, ele sabia do que se tratava. Convivendo comigo por mais de um ano, conhecia a minha teimosia, que já quebrara vontades até de Alice, surpreendendo Emmett e levando-o as gargalhadas.

- Porque não queria me contar sobre os Volturi? – um rosnado saiu de seu peito e ele desviou o olhar trincando o maxilar. – Não fique com raiva de Alice. Quem deveria estar brava sou eu.

- Porque não tem com o que se preocupar. – cuspiu as palavras voltando a me olhar.

- Não tem? Como não, Edward? – perguntei exaltada. – Eles não desistiram de vir atrás de mim e eu não vou deixar os Cullen se envolverem em quaisquer tipos de problemas com eles!

- Eles não vão vir agora. – respondeu rancoroso.

- Mas vão, um dia. – rebati furiosa. – Edward, pode não ser agora, mas porque adiar uma coisa que _ vai_ acontecer de um jeito ou de outro?

- Porque eu não quero que você se meta com eles.

- Eles não vão fazer nada, você sabe disso. – respondi rápido. Respirei fundo tentando acalmar a tensão iniciada. – Se fossem já teriam feito, como você mesmo disse...

- Então não têm porquê nos preocuparmos, nem muito menos você. – me cortou.

- Mas se eu não sabemos o que eles querem. E se uma providência não for tomada logo, eles podem vir aqui, e isso é a ultima coisa que eu quero.

- Você não vai lá. – impôs.

Eu sabia que seria jogo baixo, mas a situação estava mais difícil do que eu imaginei ser. Edward não estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer, e só de pensar em qualquer movimento dos Volturi contra eles, eu já sentia meu estômago revirar.

- Eu não estou pedindo. – falei olhando para baixo, fitando minhas mãos sobre o lençol novo. Ele nada respondeu. – Sabe que eu tenho o livre arbítrio para ir e vir a hora que eu quiser. E eu vou fazer de tudo para manter vocês fora de confusões por minha causa. Se eu tiver que _abandonar_ vocês, eu vou.

A ultima frase saiu trêmula. Pensar nela era ótimo e prático, mas falar e sentir o peso das conseqüências das saudades em meu ombro, era completamente diferente.

- Eu não quero fazer isso sem o seu apoio, Edward. – confessei voltando a encara-lo. Sua expressão de dor e choque, me angustiaram de uma maneira inconsolável. – Mas não quero ser tratada como uma inválida. Como uma pessoa frágil que não sabe o que fazer. Apesar da pouca experiência, eu sou tão _vampira_ quanto você. Não me trate com essa fragilidade, como se eu fosse... _humana._

Com a mesma velocidade que falei, o arrependimento bateu. A dor transpareceu em seu rosto simétrico. Ele ainda se culpava pela transformação e as palavras pareciam ter lhe batido a face.

- Então eu vou com você. – falou decidido.

- Edward...

- Sem discussões. – ele entoou mais como um pedido do que como uma ordem. – Você não poderia ir sozinha de qualquer jeito.

- Ok. – concordei.

Suspirei aliviada que a conversa havia acabado. Ele inclinou o corpo na minha direção devagar e eu pude sentir seu aroma perto do meu rosto, obrigando meus lábios magneticamente a virarem e encontrarem os seus. Automaticamente, nossos corpos caíram para trás no colchão macio. A boca de Edward encaixava de forma tão _certa_, que me assustava.

Sua língua desenhou meu lábio inferior, que abriu e deixei que buscasse pela minha dançando em sincronia. Sua mão macia passava por minha cintura, até as minhas costas. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo, sentindo os fios e os enrolando entre meus dedos. Sua boca se movimentava macia na minha e eu buscava mais contato com seu corpo, ondulando o meu para debaixo dele.

Com um movimento surpresa, nós tínhamos girado sem descolar as bocas. Estava deitada de lado e quando ele quebrou o beijo, espalhando-os pelo meu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos, mordendo o lábio a fim de segurar um arfar. Mas quando ele pegou meu lóbulo entre os lábios firmes, não me contive.

- Oh, Edward...

Seu riso baixo não o impediu de continuar e suas mãos subiram até minha barriga por baixo da blusa. Impulsivamente arrastei os dentes levemente por sua jugular, e ele passou uma de minhas pernas por seu quadril. Agarrei com as unhas a blusa dele nas costas e ele suspirou se afastando delicadamente.

- Acho que já vimos os benefícios do presente. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – É melhor pararmos por aqui.

- O que? Porque? – perguntei arfante e confusa.

Ele riu e se afastou depois de selar nossos lábios mais uma vez, rapidamente.

- Vamos com calma, ok? – pediu rindo. – Além do mais, Alice já está se segurando para voltar para casa.

- Oh, certo. Ok. – concordei.

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews!! Visitem minha comunidade, que além de outras fics Bewards, tenho fics Robstens!**

**Se quiserem podem me seguir no twitter para me verem falando besteira. E outros sites e etc, estão no meu perfil!**

**Beijos, morangos do meu chocolate!  
**

**_Share some loooooove_, Edward e Bella ficam ainda mais carinhosos com reviews! ;D  
**


	13. Meu, seu, nosso

**LEIAM! IMPORTANTE!**

**N/A: Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Só tenho a agradecer, e olha só, estamos chegando na marca de 1OO reviews, que coisa mais linda. Agradeço toda a compreensão de vocês e todas as coisinhas fofas escritas, assim como críticas e sugestões.**

**Apenas mais um capítulo para o fim! *cry*  
**

**• Essa fic não foi autorizada para ser postada em nenhum outro site que não seja esse e o orkut, qual eu tenho o link no profile.**

**• NOVA FIC! (não mais tão nova assim) "Never Forget" é o meu mais novo e precioso trabalho, espero reviews e leitores para lhes adiantar mais capítulos.**

**• Perguntinha básica: alguém gosta de fics Robstens? Pensando em colocar algumas por aqui... *pensa*  
**

* * *

Os dias se passaram relativamente rápido. Ninguém voltou a falar sobre os Volturi. Esperaríamos outro passo para agir com cautela. Todos tentavam de algum jeito não desviar qualquer tipo de assunto que se tornasse alguma preocupação. Eu sabia de certa forma era apenas uma forma de proteção que eles queriam ter comigo. Então deixei que se passassem e me concentrei nos últimos dias da escola.

Anna e Alice estavam mais amigas do que nunca. O que me assustava um pouco, uma vez que as duas eram muito parecidas. Anna literalmente era a forma humana de Alice. Ambas tinham gostos e vontades extremamente semelhantes. Quando Alice comentou que desenhara um vestido para ela ir ao baile, Anna só não pulou em cima da baixinha, porque se ocupou em dar gritinhos e ficar vermelha.

Logo no horário de almoço, enquanto nossa amiga humana contemplava seu milkshake, pediu para que acompanhássemos a uma loja de sapatos. Anna desistiu de me chamar quando fiz uma carranca só ao ouvir a palavra "compras". Mas Alice ignorou meu cenho franzido com um semblante persuasivo para que eu fosse. Minha ultima aula eu só passei torcendo a cada minuto que Edward estivesse no estacionamento da escola assim que o sinal batesse e me salvasse da tortura capitalista que minhas "amigas".

E como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, lá estava ele, parado ao lado do Volvo já discutindo com Alice. Ouvi os passos atrapalhados de Anna atrás de mim, que ofegava tentando equilibrar os livros grossos que não cabiam na mochila. Era o ultimo dia de aula antes do baile e todos os materiais antigos, - que guardávamos nos armários alugados - voltavam para casa.

- Ai, Bella, será que você pode me dar uma ajudinha? – pediu receosa quase chorando.

Minha mochila estava realmente cheia e eu agradecia por ela ser espaçosa, caber tudo e também não ser mais aquela menina que tropeçava a cada dois passos. Virei sorrindo para ela, vendo seu desespero e escutando a conversa longínqua de Alice e Edward.

_- Não, Edward! Ela precisa de sapatos!_

_- Você sabe que ela não gosta de compras, Alice. E sabe quanto ela calça..._

- ... Porque parecem um bando de cavalos atropelando todo mundo, então quando eu penso que vou conseguir sair bem e achar Alice, ela passa correndo na minha frente e eu nem vi! Penso que essa menina tem poderes, não é possível... – Anna resmungava em uma velocidade incrível, enquanto descíamos os degraus frontais. – Ou sou eu mesma que sou lenta, não é?

- É... – concordei sem realmente saber com o quê.

- Ai, eu sou uma pessoa terrível! – choramingou dando um tapa na própria testa, o que me fez realmente prestar atenção. – Eu sou uma lesma!

- Calma, Anna. Porque diz isso?

- Ué, você acabou de concordar que eu sou lenta. – me olhou confusa. – E eu sei que sou mesmo. Mas é porque meus pés parecem que não se movem, daí eu não sei onde piso e tenho medo de correr! E não é legal me ver correndo, eu pareço um pombo!

- Anna, como a gente chegou nesse assunto? – perguntei cortando-a reprimindo um riso.

- Deixa para lá. – ela pediu envergonhada fazendo gestos com a mão. – Olha a Alice ali!

Apontou para aonde estavam. A baixinha postava com as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse tirando satisfações; e Edward apenas me encarava sorrindo levemente.

- Ai, amiga, eu acho tão fofo vocês dois! – Anna suspirou ao meu lado, falando baixinho – como se ele não pudesse ouvir ou ler sua mente – quando chegávamos mais perto.

Os olhos de Edward se tornaram divertidos e eu podia ver por sua boca franzida que ele reprimia um riso, mas não entendia porquê. Alice mudou de expressão, mas eu sabia que ainda não estava feliz com o fato de eu não acompanha-las.

- Vai ter volta, Isabella! – me apontou Alice e eu apenas assenti tentando esconder o sorriso de alivio que brincava em meu rosto. – Vamos Anna?

Perguntou tomando os livros de Anna das minhas mãos e sorrindo para se encaminharem ao carro de Alice.

- Ai, que fofura seu carro, amiga! – Anna exclamou quando notou o conversível estacionado. – Eu sei que eu já vi, mas nunca peguei carona com você, então só deixei para falar agora. Mas eu sempre achei, ok?

- Tudo bem! – Alice concordou rindo. – Sabia que ele veio da Itália?

- Amiga, você é muito chique! – exclamou sincera. – O Taylor até queria um, mas... é, daí... eu vou me esborrachar.

- Como?

Perguntou Alice confusa antes de abrir a porta traseira e jogar as mochilas no banco. Estávamos tão entretidos olhando aquela relação que mal nos cumprimentamos.

- É porque o Taylor queria um carro assim, mas ele prefere uma moto, só não compra porque tem medo de andar comigo e eu me esborrachar. – explicou calmamente. – E eu vou me esborrachar, _com certeza._

- Ah, sim... – Alice compreendeu rindo e entraram no carro.

- Alice se achou no mundo humano. – comentou Edward pasmo ao pé do meu ouvido, enlaçando minha cintura, antes de depositar um beijo no meu pescoço.

Senti seu cabelo roçando na minha clavícula quando estremeci com os beijos contínuos. Virei o corpo a fim de ficarmos frente a frente e escutei o carro sendo arrancado e pude ouvir o pequeno gritinho de Anna no banco da frente, o que me fez sorrir antes de alcançar os lábios que eu mais ansiava.

Nosso gosto tão particular, nossos movimentos tão sincronizados e agora tão conhecidos, só me faziam querer mais e mais. A língua que traçava o interior da minha boca, me fazendo arfar em resposta e subir as mãos para seus cabelos tão desalinhadamente perfeitos, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto do meu. Edward finalizou o beijo com esplendor, sugando meu lábio inferior e me abraçando pela cintura que moldava tão perfeitamente o seu tronco esculpido.

Quantas noites havíamos passado apenas conversando e deitados na mesma posição, sentindo nossos corpos feitos como um quebra-cabeça. Quantas noites escuras passávamos apenas nos observando, uma conversa silenciosa pelo olhar e uma resposta dada pelo tracejar dos dedos em sua pele. Uma coisa genuína e singela que nos fazia passar o tempo que não contávamos. Senti-o aspirando o aroma dos meus cabelos – que segundo o mesmo, tinham uma mistura de morango com o meu cheiro particular – antes de se afastar e me encarar.

- Olá, meu bonito. – sussurrei contra sua boca.

- Como foi seu dia, amor? – perguntou passando uma mecha do meu cabelo para atrás da orelha.

- Falante. – comentei sorrindo.

- Imagino o porquê. – entendeu enquanto entravamos no carro.

Edward colocou a chave na ignição, mas não ligou o carro, me observou enquanto fechava a porta, esperando.

- Se Alice estiver exagerando...

- Elas não são tão más. – acalmei-o.

- Não digo pela Anna. – declarou ligando o carro rindo com alguma piada particular.

- O que foi?

- Ela é... _engraçada_. Um pouco confusa com ela mesma, mas engraçada.

Eu sabia que não tinha perigo nenhum ficar ao lado de Anna e que seus "ataques" não eram ameaça de qualquer desconfiança, mas realmente não via o ponto de toda graça. Edward realmente estava se divertindo, enquanto parecia lembrar do que tinha lido em sua mente.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- A mente dela... – dizia entre risos. – Ela consegue pensar frações de milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Por isso se confunde na hora de relatar algum fato, ou mesmo construir uma fala.

- Sei o que quer dizer.

- Naqueles míseros segundos que ela te viu comigo, ela conseguiu pensar que eu era bonito, mas preferia o lobinho dela, que eu tinha um bom carro, mas que preferia a possível futura moto do Jake, que queria fazer logo as compras, que estava nervosa...

- Uau! – me espantei rindo. Era bom ter Anna como amiga, uma pessoa "real" que me fazia ter ainda um pouco de contato com o mundo que eu vivi tão recentemente. – Mas quem é lobinho? Taylor?

- Acho que sim, parece que ele tem uma tatuagem de lobo no braço.

E nesse meio tempo fomos falando de mais pensamentos absurdos e situações engraçadas. Quando vi, já estávamos em casa, as Edward fez menção de que eu não abrisse a porta ainda e suspirou antes de se virar de lado e me encarar.

- Bella... – ele começou cauteloso. – Lembra como eu expliquei como Esme gosta de deixar todos confortáveis e agradar _demais_ os novos integrantes?

Não tinha gostado desse inicio de conversa. Já havia notado a extravagância de tudo que tinha ao meu redor e tentava ficar de fora o máximo que pudesse. Edward contou o presente de cada um quando chegava na casa. Ele ganhou o estúdio de música completamente profissional de Carlisle e com a decoração de Esme. Não gostava nem um pouco do rumo que estava tomando. Assenti com a cabeça esperando a próxima bomba.

- Não é nada demais, prometo. – me assegurou, mas eu ainda não estava completamente satisfeita com suas palavras. – Foi apenas um presente de final de período escolar.

- Oh, Edward...

- Não dispense antes de ver, acho que você vai gostar.

- Claro que vou gostar; - admiti. – Mas isso não significa que eu ache desnecessário.

- Tudo bem. – tentou desviar. – Só não tente julgar antes de ver, ok?

Revirei os olhos e concordei antes de sairmos do carro. Subimos rapidamente os degraus sem sentir e antes que eu pudesse fazer o próximo movimento, Edward abriu a porta do meu quarto com cuidado, observando meticulosamente cada uma das minhas expressões ao encarar o novo designe do ambiente.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro dos mais diversos e diferentes tipos de tintas, tecidos, telas; e sem precisar nem entrar já sabia o que encontraria ali. O espaço estava extremamente claro. As paredes lixadas davam a sensação de grandeza e clareza, era uma enorme caixa branca com objetos e utensílios de pintura, e no canto profundo do ambiente se encontrava meu ex-material de artes recostado na mesinha de madeira.

Podia ser um exagero, mas eu tinha que reconhecer que era lindo realmente. Inspirador até. Seria ingrato da minha parte ter qualquer tipo de "chilique" após perceber que o quarto se transformara em um atelier de pintura com os mais diversos tipos de materiais. Fui andando instintivamente para a maior das telas esticadas e apoiadas na parede, passei os dedos levemente sentindo a textura do tecido mais grosso sem acreditar que tudo aquilo era meu.

Virei ao meu redor e, logo atrás, uma tonelada de papéis em branco faziam uma pilha do chão até a metade da outra parede. Era tudo muito inacreditável. Edward ainda permanecia na soleira da porta com as mãos no bolso me analisando. Acho que ele esperava qualquer tipo de reação, menos a que eu tivera. Simplesmente corri a seu encontro e o abracei tranqüilizando-o.

- É lindo! – exclamei no vão de seu pescoço. Senti seu corpo hesitar por um momento de surpresa e relaxar no segundo seguinte, envolvendo minha cintura para mais perto de seu corpo.

- Que bom que gostou. – externou aliviado aplicando um beijo em meu cabelo. – Esme vem há tempos querendo lhe dar algo que agradasse. Agora que somos um casal, ela achou que eu a faria concordar com algumas liberdade de compras para você.

Edward se afastou um pouco para eu ver a seriedade em seus olhos ocre.

- Todos estão acostumados com algumas regalias e com você não poderia ser diferente por muito tempo. Estava já vendo a hora em que Alice te acorrentaria em algum shopping e faria compras por você.

Ri com um pouco de desespero no olhar, mas logo vi sua expressão se suavizar.

- Está tudo bem... – então notei algo importante. – Mas e as minhas coisas? Roupas, material de colégio...

- No _meu quarto_, é lógico. – Ele sorriu torto. – Agora _nosso._

* * *

**Sim, sim, muuuuito romântico e fofo, certo? E eles ficam ainda mais purpurinados com a sua review! ;D**

**Pensando em colocar fics Robstens por aqui, o que acham?**

**Sigam-me no twitter (beeandrade), se quiserem ouvir besteiras HAHAHA e visitem a comunidade no orkut, feita especialmente para as minhas leitoras geléias! Amo todos vocês, e dividam esse amor comigo, com a Bella e com o Ed-fofo-ward.**

**Beeeeeijos de chocolates!  
**


	14. Coração de Tinta

**Último capítulo.**

**Sim, triste. Obrigada às leitoras novas pelas reviews! Quase não tive reviews. Meus leitores desistiram? *cry***

**• Alguém gosta de fics Robstens?**

**• Confiram as duas novas fics: Caffé Mocha e Never Forget**

**• Estou traduzindo a fic 'Daddy's Little Girl' (Menininha do Papai) Dêem uma passadinha lá, é bem legal!**

**É isso meninas, espero que gostem do final! ;*  
**

* * *

Era como se eu estivesse corando, mas o sangue não coagulava fortemente em minhas bochechas. Tinha quase certeza que meus olhos denunciavam meu constrangimento, assim como meu lábio inferior sendo mordido com certa força entre as lâminas dos meus dentes. Por isso Edward deu um risinho baixo se aproximando e fazendo um delicado gesto de beijar a ponta do meu nariz. O que fez toda a diferença, me relaxando.

Sua mão escorregou para a minha e estávamos seguindo em direção a pilha de folhas em branco, Edward me lançou um olhar confiante e soltou seus dedos dos meus antes de pegar a folha e um dos lápis novos na prateleira de madeira lisa. Ele me olhava intensamente antes de sentar na antiga mesa que eu desenhava, curvou-se de modo que eu não via o papel nem o desenho e quando fiz menção de dar uma espiada, ele esticou o braço em protesto para que eu esperasse.

Mordi o lábio pela segunda vez em um curto espaço de tempo, por antecipação. Porém, me concentrei em decorar cada movimento que seus músculos faziam pelo pano da camisa fino, ao esboçar algum desenho. Ao mesmo tempo virei e peguei outra folha, sentando no chão claro escutando o lápis de Edward parar. Podia sentir seus olhos nas minhas costas e dei um risinho, que ele compartilhou a seguir.

_Ele_ levantou e pegou alguns potes de tinta guache pequenos, colocando ao lado para seu alcance. Eu levantei e fui rapidamente ao banheiro ao lado buscar um pouco de água. Era um clima divertido e misterioso, trocávamos olhares cúmplices e sorriamos marotamente às indicações do outro. Não muito tempo depois terminei meu desenho e respirei fundo, sentindo o seu aroma misturado ao das tintas recém abertas. Edward fez o mesmo levantando o papel, antes de se virar para me ver.

Ao me entregar o papel sem uma palavra sequer, me deixando bestificada por milhares de segundos.

- Em o que você não é bom? – perguntei completamente _deslumbrada._

- Não tenho nem metade do talento que você tem. – disse sem desviar os olhos do papel que eu tinha lhe entregado. – Isso está perfeito!

Antes que pudéssemos fazer outro movimento o celular de Edward tocou, mas o som do carro de Alice na estrada já a denunciava. Não deviam estar longe, mas para estar ligando próxima a casa, é porque tinha algo a mais.

- _Temos visita!_ – ela gritou do outro lado da linha, e eu pude ouvir, assim como escutei a reclamação constrangida de Anna. Edward já esboçava um sorriso pronto para mais algumas risadas aquela tarde.

- Acha que é seguro ela vir? – perguntei preocupada. Nunca havíamos convidado nenhum humano para a nossa casa. Nem mesmo vampiros de outros lugares haviam passado por aqui. A não ser a tal vampira que tentou me seqüestrar na floresta. Mas mesmo assim o instinto humano deveria afasta-los de nós. De repente eu não fora a única sem esse senso de autopreservação.

- Alice não viu complicações, só vai emprestar um sapato a ela. – me explicou sério, havia algo a mais que ele podia ouvir e eu não. Então alguns passos não tão imperceptíveis alastraram a madeira do andar debaixo. – Emmett, você não deveria estar na escola?

A gargalhada ecoou igualmente e no segundo seguinte estávamos igualmente parados encarando o grandalhão. Ele nos olhava com um sorriso brincalhão típico de seu feitio.

- Eu prometo não fazer nada, só quero ver, de longe, prometo. – anunciou levantando as mãos rendidas exageradamente.

Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas o falatório das novas amigas já ecoava na porta da frente. Senti Edward tencionar o corpo, mas não de uma forma ruim, ele travou o maxilar e abaixou a cabeça em direção aos meus cabelos, me puxando para mais perto de seu tronco. Uma tosse fingida abafou o primeiro risinho. Seriam longos minutos de concentração.

- Sim, eu concordo... – dizia Anna com o sotaque inglês acentuado tristonho. – Mas acho que acredito mais em "opostos" do que em almas gêmeas. Quer dizer... eles são almas gêmeas, mas são opostos, entendeu?

Eu podia praticamente visualizar seu rosto rosado e confuso com as mãos expressivas fazendo gestos de encaixes. A porta se abriu e Alice entrou na frente para logo depois dar passagem à Anna. Sua expressão ao nos ver parados foi um sorriso completamente genuíno e simpático, mas ao passar os olhos e avistar nosso grande irmão e não conseguiu esconder o espanto instantâneo. O que resultou em uma gargalhada, e um rosto totalmente vermelho.

Depois que nossa "convidada" foi embora, o clima estava bem mais leve e quase não me lembrava do baile. Alice e Jasper resolveram caçar antes do dia acabar e nós - eu e Edward - resolvemos ir após o baile. Uma espécie de comemoração particular.

Subi ao meu novo quarto com recursos inovados de pintura enquanto Edward executava no piano a melodiua doce e suave que estávamos acostumados a ouvir. Era inspirador ter-lo tocando tão perto e sabendo que era para mim. Ele era meu início da nova vida - mesmo que tenhamos começado de uma forma peculiar - era meu presente, meu agora e seria para sempre meu. Sabia que os sentimentos humanos deveriam ter-se dissipado com as últimas batidas do meu coração após a mordida, porém os mesmos agora me eram tão intensos, que eu não os via mais indo embora. O estado de plenitude em meu interior era tão grande, que ocupava qualquer falta que a humanidade poderia me ter feito.

O pincel manchava de alaranjado o grande tecido firme da tela ainda não coberta. Os movimentos constantes, e o barulho de fricção entre os instrumentos eram abafados pelas notas perfeitamente executadas no piano. Mal conseguia me concentrar em alguma figura que possivelmente seria feita ali. Cada pausa entre as músicas, um sussurro com declarações e palavras amorosas eram feitas de ambas as partes, seguidas de uma risada compartilhada.

- Você vai ser a mais bela amanhã à noite. - ele pronunciou enquanto eu me prendia a imagem paradoxal, cinzenta e fria que anoitecia o céu de Londres. Minha vontade era de pintar as nuvens escuras e deixa-las de acordo comigo, aquecida pelas palavras do homem que eu tanto amava.

- Nem me lembre disso. - resmunguei manhosa, e então as notas pararam.

- Não é preciso toda essa preocupação, você _merece_ ir ao baile.

- Não acho que seja questão de merecimento - rebati virando-me e o encontrando onde eu esperava, na soleira da porta do meu quarto - já que eu estou sendo obrigada a ir.

- Só achei que deveria aproveitar o que não conseguiu enquanto humana. - explicou se aproximando.

- Um um baile definitivamente não teria sido o que eu chamaria de aproveitamento.

Então ele colocou um de seus dedos dentro do pote de tinta azul e ficou observando com um sorriso torto no rosto, e eu subitamente percebi o que ele faria. O próximo movimento foi feito tão rápido, que mesmo para um vampiro teria sido demasiadamente ágil. E então eu jazia com uma mancha azul no nariz e no rosto.

Olhei para seu rosto, encontrando seus olhos nos meus com um divertimento e a promessa de que aquilo não era apenas um momento. Literalmente nos teríamos para sempre. Era tão grande, o que eu sentia, que temia por não caber dentro de mim. Não via um palmo a minha frente que não fosse ao seu lado e imaginava se ele pensava o mesmo. Os segundos tornaram-se minutos, e os olhos continuavam presos um ao outro.

Será que um dia isso iria cessar? Me perguntava se toda essa emoção de tê-lo ao meu lado, me faria perder o ar _que eu não precisava_ respirar sempre. Se cada toque que ele fizesse, sempre causaria esse efeito de transpassar minha alma e capturar todas as minhas necessidades. Se os dias virassem noites e aquele sorriso ainda me faria tremer. Sim, eu tinha certeza de todos os "se's". Ninguém poderia tirá-lo de mim, e eu seria sua até que eu tivesse sono novamente.

Mesmo que a promessa de não ter ninguém nos atrapalhando, eu sentia o medo correr no meu corpo quando se tratavam dos Volturi. Um aperto comprimia todo o meu interior, até eu sentir a angústia embolar em minha garganta e não poder transbordar por meus olhos.

- Qual o problema, anjo? – ele questionou se reaproximando e toda preocupação beirava as órbitas douradas.

- Tenho medo. – confessei desviando de seu olhar para o chão. Não podia mentir, não para ele. E sabia que Edward teria todas as respostas e amansaria todos os meus receios.

- De que? – instigou buscando meu queixo para voltar a encará-lo.

- De nós. De nos tirarem de _nós._

- E por que pensa assim? – perguntou um desesperado de desentendimento e me abraçou, beijando meu cabelo sujo de tinta.

- Não sei, Edward. – e tornei a olhá-lo. – Você não sente medo dos Volturi virem novamente? Não quero ficar longe de você.

- Bella, - ele cortou meu desespero me encarando profundamente – Os Volturi não _podem_ fazer nada. Iria contra suas diplomacias fazer algo contra algum vampiro que não fez nada. Ainda mais nós que caçamos animais e não humanos. Não vai acontecer nada com você, meu anjo.

- Não estou preocupada só comigo. – retruquei. – E você? Se quiserem você por ter me transformado? – minha voz saiu por um fio por ter tocado nesse assunto novamente. Seu corpo tensionou ao meu, mas não desviou o olhar.

- Eles não virão. – prometeu. – Nós temos o resto da eternidade para nos preocuparmos com algo banal. Eles foram descuidados ao mandarem alguém e não tornarão a nos importunar nem tão cedo. Por favor, confie em mim.

Maneei a cabeça concordando e escondi o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro particular e agora tão familiar. Ele acariciou minhas costas e plantou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, passando toda a segurança que eu precisava. Sim, porque ele sempre estava suprindo todas as minhas necessidades e era assim que permaneceria.

_ ~ Clair De Lune – Debussy ~ _

Quando retornei para fazer o mesmo, Edward me prendeu os pulsos e ficou me encarando com o meu sorriso preferido, o brilho nos olhos... a eletricidade percorria formigando onde mantínhamos o contato físico. A tinta escorria por entre os meus dedos e ressecava nas extremidades das minhas unhas. Então tudo parecia certo. O momento, a pessoa, nós, o carinho, a cumplicidade, o amor. Éramos só nós dois e para nós em um espaço egoisticamente nosso. Todo o resto podia esperar.

Seus dedos soltaram lentamente meus punhos, deslizando a tinta na direção contrária que escorria, e entrelaçaram nos meus, apertado. Os movimentos eram lentos, mas no nosso tempo. A ansiedade acelerava as respirações que eram trocadas no ar. Demos um passo a frente um do outro, aproximando nossas bocas, sem nunca deixar as mãos de lado. Sua boca tão conhecida na minha, macia, carinhosa e o beijo sempre tão especial e majestoso. Enquanto massageávamos nossas línguas em sincronia, os dedos se soltaram, passeando pelo braço, deixando o rastro azul por onde passava.

O fluxo dos movimentos nos influenciou a abaixar, em um _deja vu_ de uma noite de segredos trocados pelo olhar, onde nos tocamos pela primeira vez, onde fizemos um pacto silencioso das nossas almas. Mas agora era muito melhor. Eu o tinha, Edward me pertencia agora, e eu a ele. Sua mão largou um dos meus braços, e por um instante, nossas bocas se desencostaram. Abri os olhos, fitando o ocre profundo que me remetia desejo, amor, carinho, fidelidade e segurança. Minhas pernas estavam por cima das suas e nossa proximidade era tão grande, que eu ainda sentia sua respiração em mim.

Seus dedos voltaram ainda mais sujos e seus olhos passearam por meu colo exposto, ainda sem malícia, apenas observando meticulosamente. O indicador dedilhou meu pescoço devagar, sentindo e testando em uma maneira de conhecimento. Peguei com a outra mão a tinta laranja, mergulhando dois dedos e passeei por sua simetria facial perfeita, como se eu desenhasse aquele rosto tão conhecido, nele mesmo. Ele afastou meu cabelo do rosto e desceu a mão na pele exposta da minha barriga, fechei os olhos, sentindo o cuidado que executava.

Por instinto, busquei seus lábios novamente e suas mãos apertaram ao meu redor. Segurei suas mãos ainda no meu corpo, obrigando-o a movimentar-se comigo, levantando a blusa e expondo meu sutiã azul, além de meu corpo. O beijo cessou e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Repeti a ação com a sua blusa e expus seu corpo alvo e desenhado, sem nunca desviar o olhar do seu.

A certeza dos próximos passos foi trocado ali, assim como a certeza de que um destino torto poderia se encaminhar por um bom lado alguma hora. Que toda a premeditação de uma vida, não pode ser medida por nenhum humano, ou vampiro, ou qualquer espécie. Que tudo tem sua hora e seu lugar certos para acontecer, independente dos planejamentos. E que tudo isso, é sentido pelas emoções, independente de termos um coração bombeando sangue, ou um _coração de tinta._

**FIM.**

* * *


End file.
